Reconstruyendo una vida
by brudark
Summary: El reino de Mewni se encuentra en una guerra la cual está perdiendo y la joven princesa al tratar de escapar de sus captores accidentalmente libera a un peligroso ser que la reina mantuvo atrapado por años.
1. Chapter 1

**Despertar**

El reino de Mewni siempre fue un hermoso y próspero reino, claro, siempre y cuando no vivieras en zona más pobre y olvidada del reino, aunque eso no evitaba que la población fuera feliz a su manera, o al menos así era apenas una semana atrás.

Nadie lo vio venir, un día cualquiera y sin previo aviso se escuchó una explosión en el castillo real, y minutos después la tierra comenzó a temblar tirando a abajo los hogares de los menos afortunados, pero eso fue lo de menos.

La tierra se abrió en dos y comenzaron a salir demonios. No cualquier clase de demonios, eran guerreros bien entrenados, con armaduras y espadas rojas.

Los aldeanos que soportaron el temblor vieron con curiosidad a aquellos seres, desde hace tiempo que había una convivencia pacífica entre las diferentes especies de esa y otras dimensiones.

Pero los pobres aldeanos no tuvieron oportunidad cuando los demonios se volvieron hostiles y comenzaron a atacar de forma sanguinaria a todo a quien encontraba.

Mientras los aldeanos corrían despavoridos a las zonas altas del reino buscando refugio, los guardias reales, caballeros y demás guerreros de Mewni no tardaron en hacer frente a la amenaza.

Ese fue el primer día de guerra, pero no se detuvo ahí, por seis días y cinco noches sangre de guerreros se derramo en todo el reino.

Los cuerpos de los fallecidos comenzaban a provocar una inmensa peste, y a pesar que en ambos bandos habían sufrido bajas, los demonios llevaban la ventaja con diferentes juegos de habilidades sobrenaturales ante guerreros con solo habilidades naturales.

La sexta mañana de batalla, la reina Butterfly, defensora de la magia y del reino, tras vez caer el último gran escudo mágico de su reino decidió tomar una medida desesperada.

Aun cuando ya habían ocurrido miles de muertes, ella permanecía firme en que la guerra se podía llegar a solucionar de una manera pacífica, pues le dolía ver destruida la alianza en la que tanto se había esforzado en construir. Pero en este punto una alianza era irreconciliable.

Así que haciendo uso de la reliquia familiar de los Butterfly, la varita de magia, conjuro un hechizo en la que difundió todo su poder y magia a todos los habitantes de su reino dotándolos de fuerza velocidad y valor, tal y como lo hizo su antepasada cuando conquistaron la tierra de Mewni.

En un santiamén la balanza de la batalla favoreció a los habitantes quienes enfrentaron a los demonios quienes comenzaron a sucumbir ante un ejército de aldeanos que fueron dotados de gran poder sin mencionar a los restantes guerreros que desataron su ira por sus camaradas caídos sin misericordia contra el ejército demoníaco.

Tras un par de horas donde las calles del reino se vieron manchadas por la sangre de las fuerzas demoniacas, estas fueron derrotadas dejando en claro que Mewni no podía ser tomada mientras la reina Butterfly le defendiera.

Mientras tanto, desde un balcón la reina visualizaba con horror la masacre resultante, no podía evitar llorar al ver todas las vidas que se perdieron, vidas que pudo haber salvado si hubiera tomados las decisiones correctas en el momento adecuado.

Con lágrimas en los ojos aventó la varita dado que le hacía sentir que fue ella quien destruyo sin piedad a la raza de demonios que en alguna ocasión considero aliados, amigos y hasta familia.

Su hija, la joven princesa Butterfly observaba a su madre llorar tras haber tomado tan dura decisión, pero ella más que nadie entendía a su madre y no la culpaba de nada.

Tomo la varita del suelo la cual volvió a su forma personalizada propia, y con cierto temor se acercó a su madre esperando poder consolarla tras tan dura decisión, pues a su joven edad entendía que sin importar que, su madre siempre tomaba las decisiones que le parecían correctas.

-Te tengo- dijo una voz detrás de la princesa.

La niña se vio sujetada por la espalda por un par de brazos con color de piel roja. Se trataba de un demonio.

Sin darse cuenta la reina había caído en la trampa de los demonios. Nunca necesitaron invadir el reino, siempre tuvieron un portal directo oculto en el castillo, solo necesitaban esperar a que los guardias salieran y la reina gastara su magia.

Un rayo de luz dorada golpeo el rostro del demonio obligándolo a soltar a la princesa.

La princesa volteo a ver a su madre quien estaba transformada en su forma de mariposa. Pero volvió a su forma normal al instante, no había recuperado magia suficiente para mantenerse de esa forma.

Varios demonios más llegaron a la habitación, todos con un objetivo, tomar la varita y capturar a la reina y la princesa.

La reina lo sabía y se maldecía a si misma por no haberlo previstos, siempre es por el poder de la varita.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la madre a su hija.

-Si mamá, pero…-

Ambas vieron como varios demonios entraban a la habitación, al menos eran seis completamente armados.

-Recuerdas como usar los pasajes ¿verdad?- pregunto la reina.

-¿Qué?, ¿quieres que huyamos?-

-No, quiero que tú salgas mientras yo los distraigo-

-No, quiero ayudante-

-No está a discusión, si lo que quieren es la varita… ¡no!, te abriré paso para que salgas y después busques ayuda, ¿entendido?-

-Si mamá- dijo resignada tras recibir la mirada seria de su madre.

-Bien, ahora corre-

Así la princesa corrió hasta el pasaje secreto de la habitación mientras su madre se arrojó contra los demonios sin ningún arma o magia, solo con sus conocimientos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Asustada siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Corrió y corrió sabiendo que venían tras ella, obviamente tenía miedo, pero confiaba en su madre, después de todo se trataba de la gran Star Butterfly, así que su objetivo era evitar que la varita cayera en manos equivocadas hasta que su madre volviera por ella.

La joven princesa de apenas 13 años aún era inexperta en defenderse con la magia, a decir verdad siempre fue una persona muy cuidadosa y casi opuesta a su madre cuando tenía su edad, pero conocía a la perfección el castillo, sabía perfectamente como escabullirse se por pasajes secretos donde los soldados demoniacos no la encontrarían. Así que entre pasillo y pasillo llegaría hasta el calabozo, ahí conocía de la existencia de una salida secreta en una de las celdas. Si salía del castillo podría encontrar a algunos de los aldeanos mágicamente potenciados que le ayudaran.

Tras varios minutos de pasillos secretos llego hasta el calabozo, estaba completamente oscuro así que uso la varita como una linterna, por desgracia no sabía cuál era la celda de escape, pero sabía que debía tener alguna indicación.

Reviso las celdas una a una, por suerte no había nadie ahí puesto que el calabozo no había sido utilizado en años al tener una larga y duradera paz entre criaturas y Mewmanos. Siguen buscando hasta que noto que las dos celdas de hasta el fondo tenían algo diferente al resto. En específico era un símbolo en la parte superior.

Una celda tenía el símbolo de un sol radiante, la otra tenía el símbolo de la luna menguante.

La joven princesa no sabía cuál era la correcta y desgraciadamente no le dio tiempo de pensar pues escucho sonidos detrás la puerta del calabozo.

Usando el hechizó básico de abrir cerraduras la princesa entro en la celda de la luna menguante, dentro de esta noto que no estaba del todo vacía, había un enorme cristal al fondo de la celda y daba la impresión que había alguien dentro de este, pero era imposible de ver pues el polvo cubría completamente el cristal.

Para la princesa eso era lo último que le importaba, tenía que encontrar la salida antes de bajaran las escaleras del calabozo y la encontraran.

Con desesperación busco en cada pared, en cada ladrillo cualquier indicio de una salida, pero no encontró nada, ninguna de las paredes parecía hueca o tenía algún símbolo que indicara que había que usar un hechizo ahí.

Por ultimo quiso mover el cristal para verificar que no hubiera una puerta justo debajo de este.

Intento moverlo manualmente, pero solo consiguió resbalarse por el polvo y caer al suelo. Después intento moverlo con su magia, pero los hechizos de mover objetos siempre dependían del peso del objeto a mover.

Se concentró en la varita y una luz amalgamo el cristal permitiendo su movimiento, pero tal y como pensaba, era demasiado pesado como para moverlo y con todo su esfuerzo apenas y logro tumbarlo.

Por desgracia al ver debajo de donde estaba el cristal confirmo que no había nada y que había entrado a la celda equivocada.

-¿Escucharon eso?, debe de estar aquí- se escuchó la voz de uno de los demonios que entraron al calabozo quien escucho el golpe del cristal cayendo.

La joven princesa se asustó pues la habían encontrado, sin pensarlo bien cerro su propia celda y apago la varita.

Se arrincono en la esquina y cerro los ojos con la esperanza de que si ocultaba detrás del cristal no sería vista.

-¡La encontré!- escucho a alguien.

Al abrir los ojos vio a un demonio con armadura viendo a través de la ventanilla de la puerta metálica del calabozo.

La princesa se aterro pues estaba atrapada y sin escapatoria.

No podía evitar sentir miedo de lo que sea lo que le harían al atraparla por lo que varias lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y apuntó con la varita a la puerta. Aun si no había practicado jamás algún hechizo de ataque, no significaba que no los conociera, pues una y otra vez había visto a su madre e incluso había leído su libro de hechizos.

Por suerte la puerta era resistente y los demonios aun no entraban, así que armándose de valor miro para enfocar el ataque de la varita, mientras se cubría detrás del cristal.

En ese momento un pequeño destello dentro del cristal llamo su atención. Era casi imposible de creer, pero dentro del cristal… no, la criatura dentro del cristal portaba en sus manos un objeto muy peculiar.

De la parte que descubrió de polvo al intentar mover el cristal, visualizo unas tijeras, pero no cualquier tijeras, tenían cierta decoración personalizada que daba la impresión de ser tijeras dimensionales.

Tijeras que en esos tiempos eran objetos de suma valor y rareza, puesto que la legendaria forjadora de tijeras dimensionales Hekapoo no había vuelto a forjar tijeras para nadie en años. Y como si ese pequeño brillo fuera un destello de esperanza la joven princesa intento romper el cristal para poder obtenerlas.

Todo esfuerzo de golpearla con la varita fue inútil, el cristal era en extremo duro y fue cuando entendió que no era cualquier tipo de cristal, ese era el legendario hechizo de cristalización o mejor conocido como el hechizo de aprisionamiento.

Actualmente solo había dos personas que podían realizar el hechizo, Rhombulos y la Reina Star, así que debía ser un ser que alguno de ellos dos capturo.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?- grito uno de los demonios.

-Está cerrada con magia, no podrá haberse forzándola.

-Entonces derrite la puerta-

-Es hierro de contención, aguanta grandes temperaturas-

-No importa, estamos ablando de la princesa y tiene la varita, nuestro señor nos pidió que le llevemos ambas y no quieres que se moleste con nosotros por no poder abrir una simple puerta ¿verdad? – el guerrero demonio se asustó al pensar en eso.

-Entendido, pero necesito su ayuda para mantener el punto de fusión correcto-

-Bien-

En total eran tres demonios y los tres podían utilizar ataques de fuego con los cuales comenzaron a quemar la puerta con la intención de destruirla y entrar.

La princesa se veía desesperada, pues el cristal solo podía ser roto por el mismo hechizo. Por suerte había leído como realizar el hechizo, por desgracia como muchos otros jamás lo había practicado.

Secándose las lágrimas se puso de pie y se alejó del cristal para poder disparar el hechizo.

Arrojo el primer rayo de magia y noto que no pasó nada. Disparo un segundo, tercer, cuarto, quinto rayo y no había ninguna muestra de deterioró del cristal.

-¡Funciona!- Grito uno de los demonio haciendo que la princesa viera como la puerta comenzaba a fundirse.

-No, no, no, no, no, vamos, rómpete- gritaba la princesa.

Disparó una y otra vez hasta que vio caer la puerta de la celda, fue entonces cuando sus desesperación forzó a que la maquia surtiera efecto y disparo un último hechizo que destruyo el cristal arrojados los pedazos en varias direcciones.

La princesa se cubrió al igual que los guerreros ante la lluvia de cristales, varios pedazos golpearon fuertemente a los demonios pero se vieron protegidos por sus armaduras, pero la princesa no tuvo tanta suerte y uno de los cristales impacto en su pierna derecha haciéndole un corte en esta y haciéndola caer al suelo.

Después de la lluvia de cristales, la princesa vio a los guardias recuperándose de los impactos que recibieron, mientras ella sujetaba su pierna con dolor. Pero no era tiempo de gritar o al menos eso pensaba.

Con esfuerzo se arrastró y se acercó a las tijeras que fueron liberadas.

-Te atrape- dijo uno de los demonios intentando sujetar a la chica que estuvo a punto de tomar las tijeras.

-Tengo la varita- dijo otro demonio quien arrebató la varita de la mano de la chica con una prenda mientras ella seguía forcejeando para liberarse.

-Esperen, miren esto- dijo el tercer demonio al acercarse y ver la tijeras.

-¿Esas son…?-

-Sí, tijeras dimensionales-

-Jamás había visto unas tan de cerca-

-¿Creen que debamos entregárselas al rey?-

-¿Estas de broma?, ¿sabes lo mucho que valen en el mercado negro?-

-Podríamos venderlas y retirarnos a vivir en alguna dimensión exótica-

-Bien en ese caso solo entreguemos a la princesa y vámonos-

Discutían los tres demonios hasta que notaron otra pendencia dentro de la celda.

-¿Qué hacemos con este tipo?- dijo refiriéndose a la persona tumbada en el suelo.

Parecía un Mewmano alto y uno bastante fornido, con ropa gastada cabello corto, no le veían el rostro pues estaba boca abajo y estaba inconsciente.

-No lo sé, ¿Deberíamos matarlo?-

-No sé, si está preso podría ser un aliado para nosotros-

-Yo opino que lo dejemos aquí y se las arregle solo, ya perdimos a muchos camaradas por las estupideces del rey-

-Si vámonos-

Los demonios dejaron la celda y el calabozo para regresar a la sala del trono antes que la pequeña princesa se les escapara otra vez.

La joven princesa fue llevada hasta la sala del trono de sus padres donde lo primero que vio fue a su medre atada, amordazada, herida, y sujetada por dos demonios, pues la reina no pudo mantener un combate contra tantos guerreros con su magia totalmente agotada.

-¡Mamá!-

Star vio a su hija atrapada, quería gritar que la dejaran ir pero la cuerda en su boca se lo impedía.

-Valla, valla, a pesar de tus esfuerzos de alejarla de mi así como negarme mi reino fueron en vano no crees mi querida Star-

En el trono estaba un hombre alto y delgado, con piel rojiza, cabello y barba cerrada de color rosa oscuro, cuernos rojos y tres ojos.

-Aquí está la varita señor- dijo un demonio entregando la varita la cual había sido tomada cuidadosamente y colocada dentro de una caja para evitar su cambio.

-Oh, ya veo, así que esta es la forma que toma cuando la usa mi querida Estela, es muy… ¿enigmática no crees estar?- dijo haciendo que mostraran la varita a Star.

La varita tenía una forma circular con la con un ovalo travesado dando la apariencia de dos lunas menguantes con un eclipse en el medio, en la parte superior tenía un par de cuernos muy semejantes a los que tenía la de su madre, además de poseer dos pares de alas unidas de color blanco y podría llegar a asemejarse a las de un ángel.

-Me pregunto qué apariencia tomara cuando la tome- dijo a acercando su mano para tomarla, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

-Oh claro, casi lo olvido, el cambio de apariencia de una varita es un evento importante que se debe realizar en público, así poder demostrar el mando y de aquellos quien dominaran el reino, así que no hay por qué apresurarse ¿verdad querida?, claro que a su tiempo volverá a las manos de Estela, pero por lo tanto Mewni entenderá que el reino ahora estará al servicio de los Lucitors-

-¡STAR!- se escuchó una voz gritar al mismo tiempo que se abrían las puertas del salón del trono.

Un hombre alto de tez morena, bastante fornido, cabello café y ropa gastada entraba interrumpiendo el discurso.

-¿Tú?, ¡¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?!- preguntó en voz baja pero con enojo el demonio el trono al soldado que tenía la varita.

-Bueno señor, él estaba en el calabazo junto con la princesa, estaba inconsciente así que lo dejamos ahí-

-¡Idiotas deberían haberlo matado!- dijo con furia mientras su alrededor ardía en llamas. –Aunque… tal vez esta es una buena oportunidad, después de todo es algo que yo siempre quise hacer por mi cuenta- Dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose al intruso.

-¿Tom?, ¿Eres tú?, perdona tengo la vista un poco borrosa, apenas y puedo distinguir figuras, aunque te vez algo diferente, pero que digo, eso no es importante, ¿Sabes dónde está Star?-

Tom noto que en ningún momento aquel hombre lo identifico como ninguna amenaza, incluso no podía ver que la actual reina Star estaba en la misma habitación. Así que decidió seguirle un poco el juego.

-Marco, mi viejo amigo, cuanto tiempo sin verte-

-¿Tiempo?, pero apenas hace unos días nos vimos-

-Claro, la magia de cristalización impide que el tiempo cambie dentro de este-

-¿Cristalización?, espera, antes… yo… Star me… no, Star jamás me hubiera cristalizado- al parecer el hombre denominado como Marco comenzaba a alterarse.

-Tranquilo "amigo", acompáñame a la ventana, un poco de luz hará que recuperes más rápido la vista- dijo tomando a Marco del hombro y llevarlo hasta uno de los ventanales de la habitación.

Star miraba tanto sorprendida como aterrada lo que sucedía y aplicó más fuerza para tratar de liberarse.

-Tom yo… me siento diferente, mi cuerpo… ¿estamos en la dimisión de Hekapoo?-

-Tranquilo, toma un poco de sol, después aclarare todas tus duras-

El demonio posiciono al humano bajo la luz del sol mientras es se colocaba detrás de él y preparaba una bola de fuego no solo lo quemaría, sino que también lo arrojaría por la ventana.

Star reuniendo un poco de maquia soltó un pequeño rayo que rompió sus cuerdas y aprovechando que los guerreros demonios estaban distraídos se soltó y descubrió su boca.

-Sabes, realmente funciona, ya puedo ver mejor- comentaba con toda tranquilidad Marco.

-¡Marco!, ¡Es una trampa!- fue lo que la reina alcanzo a decir antes de volver a ser sometida por los demonios.

-¿Star?- marco volteo a buscar el origen de esa voz pero en vez de eso vio a Tom arrojando una bola de fuego a él.

Marco reacciono solo por reflejo y esquivó el ataque dejando que el ventanal se destrozara.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios intentas Tom?!- lo encaro para ver que el demonio lo intentaría golpear con su puño.

Marco atrapo el puño de demonio con la palma de la mano y lo miro con seriedad.

-No estas conteniendo tus golpes ¿verdad?- Acto seguido soltó un puñetazo al rostro del demonio que literalmente le sumió la mandíbula.

Tom quedo toralmente aturdido mas no inconsciente mientras su boca se ensangrentaba.

Marco lo dejo tirado en el suelo y vio al resto de demonios que lo rodeaban.

-Bien, ¿Alguien va explicarme lo que sucede aquí o tendré que sacarles la información a golpes?- dijo tronándose los nudillos.

 **Te agradezco si tienes tiempo de leer lo siguiente:**

 **Ya sé que todos tienen Kilos de dudas, pero no pienso dar Spoiler y les aseguro que conforme avance irán entendiendo todo.**

 **Para los que me conocen saben que no subo muy seguido puesto que no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarle a la escritura, pero deben saber que jamás dejo olvidada una historia, así que ténganme paciencia.**

 **Si no tienen paciencia deben saber que me enfoco en las historias conforme a la cantidad de Reviews que esta tenga, así que mientras más comentarios tenga, más me enfocare en subir la actualización.**

 **Esta historia surgió dado que siempre quise hacer una historia de SVTFOE, pero hasta hace poco me dio la inspiración de la trama y sé que a muchos no les gustara la idea o lo que se exponen pero siempre guardo las sorpresas conforme se va desarrollando la trama.**

 **También no soy de los que no les gusta poner Spolers en los resúmenes porque prefiero que las personas lean y comenten por lo que hay y no por lo que esperan.**

 **Por último, los que leen esto es porque realmente quieren saber más así que se los diré.**

 **Esta historia está planeada para que sea un Harem pero con una trama más madura, seria creíble. Si tiene clasificación M no significa que estará llena de escenas sexuales. No digo que no habrá, pero no esperen que haya una en cada capítulo, serán simples y con sentido ya que NO es una novela erótica.**

 **Gracias y recuerden, mientras más comentarios, menos la espera para la actualización. (Reconozco cuando los comentarios pertenecen a la misma persona con cuentas diferentes, esos solo cuentan por 1).**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	2. La verdad del presente

**La verdad del presente**

El resto de los demonios en la habitación a corrieron directamente a atacar al humano.

Marco a pesar de su visión borrosa noto la hostilidad a su alrededor y dejo caer al demonio para defenderse del resto.

El primer demonio lo ataco con una espada en llamas la cual fácilmente la esquivó y con solo su puño golpeo la zona abdominal del demonio rompiendo en pedazos su armadura y siendo arrojado contra el segundo más cercano.

El tercer y cuarto demonio lo atacaron con sus propias guarras pero esta fueron neutralizadas por los brazos del humano quien después los sujeto de sus cuernos y los golpeo cabeza con cabeza dejándolos inconscientes al instante.

Los últimos demonios ni siquiera atacaron, pues fueron más que atemorizados por una mirada del humano haciendo que estos soltaran sus armas y se inclinaran en señal de derrota.

Marco volvió a enfocar su atención a Tom, pero este ya no estaba. Al buscarlo en la habitación lo vio aventando a una mujer de cabellera dorada mientras le arrebataba a una pequeña niña y huía.

-¿Star?- fue lo único en lo que pensó y dijo al ver esa chica da cabello rubio.

El corrió para auxiliar a la mujer pero antes de acercarse lo suficiente ella salió corriendo a gran velocidad tomando la varita que quedo en el suelo e ir tras de Tom. Marco lo único que podía hacer era seguirle, no sin antes tomar las tijeras que le pertenecían y que estaban en posesión de uno del demonio que noqueo primero.

Tom corría por los pasillos del castillo buscando una salida mientras trataba de escaparse junto con la niña quien no podía liberarse del fuerte agarre del demonio.

-Deja de resistirte, solo vamos a casa- se quejó Tom o eso parecía pues le costaba hablar ya que tenía la mandíbula fracturada.

-No, quiero quedarme con mamá-

-Tu madre no te merece, te crio como una niña indefensa en vez de lo que realmente eres-

-Tú no tienes derecho a decir como criar a mi hija- apareció Star a un lado de él y le disparo en la cabeza con un golpe arcoíris justo cuando llegaron a la habitación donde estaba el portal secreto en el castillo.

Star tomo a la niña nuevamente con su brazo izquierdo y apunto al demonio, pero al intentar dispararle simplemente no salió nada.

-Ja, ¿sin magia?- dijo Tom al ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Tom usando su magia sobrenatural levito a Star tratando que soltara a la niña, pero ella no cedía, así que en un alto de desesperación Tom la elevó lo más alto posible y la bajo a toda velocidad para estrellarla en el suelo.

Star solo abrazo a su hija con todas sus fuerzas y se preparó para el golpe, pero este no fue tan duro como pareció.

Al abrir los ojos vio que era sostenida en los brazos de un musculoso Marco quien abrió un portal entre el suelo y su lado frontal para poder atraparlas.

Ella miro el rostro del humano, pero él no la miraba a ella, era evidente que no estaba procesando todo lo que ocurrida de forma adecuada.

Tom con ira intento usar el mismo poder en Marco, pero no surtió efecto, algo se lo impedía.

Marco dejo a las dos chicas en el suelo y camino lentamente hacia Tom. El demonio no entendía porque sus poder no afectaba al humano puesto que él no poseía magia para protegerse, fue entonces que noto un par de lunas menguantes es sus mejillas que brillaban con intensidad.

Marco sostenía la barita de los Butterfly la cual había tomado una apariencia un poco extraña, una figura frontal verde, un rombo morado en el centro, con un par de alas demoniacas a los costados y una punta afilada metálica. Pero eso no fue todo, Marco inserto sus tijeras debajo de la varita la cual en vez de romperse fueron insertadas con éxito ya que la empuñadura de la varita se separaron de la base permitiendo que ambos objetos se unieran y acto seguido se iluminaron en una muy rara fusión.

La varita pronto cambio de forma, la empuñadura era mas grande con la misma forma de las tijeras, la punta metálica ahora era una hoja afilada de curvada similar al de las tijeras y el cuerpo de la barita ahora era una protección que dividía la hoja de la empuñadura. Básicamente se fusionaron en una espada de doble filo.

-No, tu no mereces ese poder- grito el demonio al disparar su fuego hacia Marco el cual solo coloco la barita frente al el generando un escudo invisible que disperso todo el fuego.

Al ver que no surgió efecto disparo varias bolas de fuego que tuvieron una trayectoria curva evitando el escudo e impactando en los costados, pero haciendo un corte en el aire en su lado derecho se abrió un portal que conecto con su lado izquierdo haciendo que las bolas de fuego impactaran unas con otras.

Viendo que ninguno de sus poderes actuales funcionaban y que no podía invocar ningún muerto dentro del castillo, recurrió a su último poder, invoco barias cadenas que persiguieron a al moreno, pero de la misma manera, con un solo corte al aire se abrió un portal entre Marco y las cadenas.

Sin darse cuenta, la conexión de portal se abrió detrás de Tom haciendo que sus mismas cadenas lo atraparan.

Marco atravesó el portal frente a él y apareció justo al lado de Tom quien estaba inmovilizado por su propio poder.

El moreno tomo a Tom de las cadenas y los levanto haciendo que lo mirara directamente.

-Aaa, maldito seas, todo estaba tan bien desde que te fuiste, pero tenias que volver y arruinar todo- se quejo el demonio con dolor al hablar.

Marco llevo el filo de su espada hasta el cuello de Tom.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Marco?, no tienes las agallas para matar a… ¡Aaaaaa!- el demonio se comió sus palabras al sentir como la hoja de la espada se incrustaba lentamente en su cuello sintiendo un gran ardor.

-No, espera, no hagas esto, somos ¿amigos recuerdas?- se notó como el miedo surgió en la voz del demonio.

-"Amigo" ¿Eh?, sabes algo "amigo", estoy acordándome de algo, la última ocasione que conversamos tú me ofreciste una bebida un poco exótica, tenía un sabor raro y dijiste que ayudaba a dormir mejor, eso fue antes de que la memorias de todo un día desaparecieran y me hicieran fugitivo de Mewni ¿recuerdas?-

-Yo…-

-Ahora me pregunto, ¿había algo en esa bebida que produjera un efecto secundario en mí?

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- dijo el demonio sin poder evitar poner una sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

-Yo me pregunte lo mismo en el momento, me dije "es Tom, puedo confiar en él, dejo de ser un gran cretino hace mucho" pero dejémonos de hipocresías Tom, no había nadie que odiara más que a ti en cualquier dimensión, y apuesto que ocurría lo mismo para ti ¿verdad?, tú… tú lo sabias, sabias lo que había entre Star y yo ¿no es así?-

-… … …- el demonio no decía nada, simplemente conservaba esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Contéstame!-

-Vete al infierno Marco- dijo escupiéndole parte su sangre al rostro.

-Tu primero- de esa forma comenzó a presionar con más fuerza la espada contra el cuello del demonio con la intención de cortarle la cabeza.

-¡DETENTE!- se escuchó un par de voces detrás de él.

Marco se detuvo, sabía que una de las voces pertenecía a Star, la otra supuso de la niña que la acompañaba.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, a pesar de todas sus aventuras, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que cruzaba la línea de terminar con la vida de otro ser vivo, esta sería la primera que lo haria a sangre fría o por venganza, pero aun así, el deseo estaba ahí, el deseo de ver rodar la cabeza de ese demonio que le quito tanto.

-Star, él fue el culpable de todo, no yo- dijo sin voltear a ver a Star.

-Tal vez, pero terminar con su vida no cambiara lo que ya ocurrió, no te conviertas en un asesino-

-A que te refieres, tú conoces la cantidad de sangre que fue derramada por mis manos, tú sabes perfectamente la cantidad de vidas que tuve que tomar, ¿qué diferencia seria tomar una más a estas alturas?-

-Eso fue diferente, era tu vida o la de ellos, ahora tú tienes la opción de terminar todo esto de la manera pacífica-

-¿Pacífica?, ¿es eso lo que hiciste tú?, puedo olerlo Star, todo el aire de Mewni huele a hierro y a azufre, fue una masacre ¿no es así?, la sangre de mewmanos y demonios debe de estar pintando las calles ahora mismo-

-Basta- se escuchó su voz un poco cortada.

-Despierto después de no sé cuánto tiempo y descubro que la paz que tanto buscabas no fue más que un gran fracaso-

-¡Ya basta!-

-¿y ahora te niegas a que acabe con la vida del responsable aun después de todas las que dejaste morir?-

-¡Cállate!- se escuchó como Star volvió a romper en llanto, -tu… tú no eres así, el Marco que yo conozco… él… él jamás seria cruel… y tampoco un asesino-

Marco se detuvo y medito con gracia las palabras de Star.

-Es cierto- dijo dejando caer el cuerpo mal herido de Tom al suelo, -yo no soy así, pero aun sabiéndolo, tu jamás me creíste, tu no dudaste ni un momento que yo había cometido aquella atrocidad, solo te lanzaste a atacarme sin dudarlo sabiendo que yo no era así y que jamás haría algo como eso-

-Lo siento Marco, no tenía opción, todo apuntaba a que tu…-

-¿Que yo intentaría matar a tus padres?, ¿y que luego intentaría apoderarme de la varita?- grito al voltear y verla directamente.

Marco confirmo sus peores miedos al ver a la rubia, ya no era la chica de 17 años que él conocía, su apariencia, la diferencia en su voz, su estatura, todo indicaba que el tiempo había transcurrido y que ahora era una mujer adulta.

Sin darse cuenta, su ira lo hacía sujetar la espada con fuerza mientras se acercaba a ella quien estaba en el suelo sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie y provocando un profundo temor en la rubia.

-Es cierto, no tenía una cuartada, ni una excusa creíble, pero jamás pensé que te atreverías a usar el hechizo que Rhombulos te enseño en mí, pero lo entendía, estabas en todo tu derecho, pero después de eso ¿qué hiciste?, ¡me arrojaste a un calabozo para que me pudriera ahí!, jamás intentaste buscar la verdad-

-Marco en verdad lo siento, yo no…-

-¿Qué?, ¿no te acordaste de donde me dejaste?, o creíste que cumplir una condena eterna no sería tan malo-

-Yo… Yo…- nuevamente estaba al borde del llanto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo fue Star?, ¿Cuánto tiempo de mi vida me quitaste?- él ahora estaba frente a ella con espada en mano de forma amenazante.

-¡Aléjate de mi mamá! Grito la pequeña niña que se interpuso entre Marco y Star.

Marco por fin vio detalladamente a la niña y fue cuando entendió la cruda realidad, ella usaba un vestido verde con encajes azules, media cerca de 1.30, su cabello era largo y de color dorado, en sus mejillas había un símbolo de una estrella de cinco puntos de color morado, su piel era de un color rosa claro, sus ojos tenías pupilas largas y en la cabeza sobresalían un par de pequeños cuernos rojos.

Todas las ideas de Marco sobre quien era esa niña se aclararon con su apariencia y cuando ella se refirió a Star como su mamá.

-Tu… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Marco con voz quebrada y con miedo a la respuesta.

-Soy Estela Butterfly y tengo 13 años, pero no te tengo miedo-

-¿Tre… trece años?, significa que al menos 13 años yo…- El moreno se quedo sin palabras, sentía que el aire le faltaba, perdía el equilibrio y sus ojos se humedecías.

-Fueron 14 años Marco- murmuro Star.

-Ha, ¿14 años?- sin motivo alguno Marco comenzó a soltar carcajadas, pero no de alegría o diversión, más bien parecía que su risa era reprimir sus emociones actuales pues de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas sin control.

Entonces de derrumbo, cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus lágrimas comenzaron a crear un charco debajo de él, pero aun así no se escuchó ningún llanto de él. Las medias lunas de sus mejillas se apagaron al mismo tiempo que su las espada volvió a ser una varita y unas tijeras por separado.

Estela no perdió la oportunidad y recupero la varita de su madre con la cual apunto al humano.

A Marco no le importó en realidad, sentía que nada en su vida importaba ahora.

-¿Que paso con mis padres?- Pregunto Marco.

-Ellos creen que tú falleciste en batalla hace 14 años-

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto nuevamente iracundo.

-Fue mi madre, ella decidió que era mejor ocultar la verdad-

-¡No tenían el derecho a decidir eso!-

\- Era lo mejor que podíamos decirles , y si, y preferí decirle a tu familia que su hijo murió como un héroe en vez de decirles que fue condenado a una eternidad en cristalización por intento de asesinato-

-¡Más escusas estúpidas!-

-¡Tú no entiendes lo difícil que fue para mí todo eso!-

-Por supuesto que tuvo que ser difícil ¿no?, dado que al instante de deshiciste de mí fuiste a buscar consuelo revolcándote con Tom ¿Verdad?- dijo mirando fijamente a la niña que no dejaba de apuntarle con la varita.

Marco no lo soporto más y se puso de pie abriendo un portal con sus tijeras.

No volvió a mirar a Star después de eso, solo quería irse de ahí, volver a su casa, ver a sus padres y pedirles perdón por todo.

Él estaba a punto de entrar al portal pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Comenzó a buscar en sus rasgadas ropas hasta que encontró y saco dos objetos, uno de ellos era una especie de cristal azul y otro era una pequeña caja blanca.

Ambos objetos los miro un breve momento antes de dejarlos caer al suelo y murmurar:

-Tome la decisión equivocada-

Acto seguido piso con fuerza ambos objetos a la vez que entraba dentro del portal el cual se cerró al cruzarlo.

La joven princesa cayo de rodillas temblando de miedo, aunque esa sensación de peligro desapareció justo después que el aquel hombre que hiso llorar a su mamá se fue.

Frente a ella quedaron los dos objetos destruidos los cuales les llamo la atención.

-Mamá, ¿qué es eso?- pregunto curiosa.

Star se limpió las lágrimas una vez más para poder ver a que se refería.

A simple vista solo parecía un cristal azul hecho pedazos y una caja rota con un pedazo de metal doblado dentro, pero Star sabía perfectamente lo que esos dos objetos eran y lo que significaban.

Sin poder controlarse más, Star abrazo con fuerza a su hija y rompió en llanto una vez más, lloro y lloró sin control como nunca lo había hecho en su vida sobre el hombro de su hija quien sin saber qué hacer para calmar a su madre se limitó a abrazarla.

 **-… … … Mientras tanto en la tierra… … …-**

Marco Díaz había vuelto a la tierra, el planeta en el que creció y vivió por 15 años antes de haber tomado la decisión de mudarse a Mewni, aunque para él, eso apenas fue hace año y medio, pero en realidad fueron 16 años.

Al volver reviso su cuerpo una vez más. Su cuerpo tenía la misma apariencia que cuando estaba en la dimensión de Hekapoo a pesar de haber cruzado el portal. La explicación que le venía a la mente era sencilla.

Recordaba que cuando fue cristalizado él se encontraba en la dimensión de Hekapoo, debieron transportarlo dentro del cristal hasta Mewni, y hasta donde él sabía el tiempo no transcurre para alguien que esta cristalizado, en resumen su cuerpo de 30 años de la dimensión de Hekapoo se había convertido en cuerpo permanentemente aun fuera de esa dimensión.

Marco no quería pensarlo mucho, aunque no le importaba del todo, considerando el tiempo que estuvo cristalizado es como si hubiera sido compensado. Pero nuevamente dejos esos pensamientos pues no era lo más importante ahora.

El portal lo llevo justo al frente de su casa la cual y cierto sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió a ver que no había cambiado mucho.

El jardín estaba repleto de cactus en vez de arbustos o flores como cualquier jardín de su calle, el color de la fachada se veía un poco deteriorado, pero nada que un poco de pintura no arreglara.

Pero había algo… raro. Había bastantes carros estacionados en la calla, autos bastantes feos y ovalados, supuso que los modelos de autos del futuristas habían cobrado fama en algún momento.

Pero lo más raro era que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta y dentó se podía ver una gran multitud.

Marco camino preocupado hasta la puerta y entro. Efectivamente había bastantes personas dentro de la casa, todas vestidas con ropas negras u oscuras, pero nadie que él reconociera.

Su entrada no pasó inadvertida, todos en el interior lo observaban extrañados, de igual manera nadie reconocía quien era ese sujeto incluso muchos pensaron que era algún vago que se metió a la casa.

A Marco no le importaba quienes eran ellos o que hacían en su casa, el solo quería encontrar a sus padres.

De repente sintió un pequeño golpe desde la espalda.

Al voltear vio a una pequeña niña con cabello largo lacio de color rijoso la cual se notaba que había estado llorando por un largo tiempo.

Antes que Marco le ayudara a ponerse de pie, ella sola se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta las escaleras donde subió al segundo piso. Detrás de la niña le perseguí un sujeto con traje gris, un poco anciano que le pedía dejara de huir.

Marco le restó importancia y siguió buscando a sus padres, y no tardó mucho en encontrarlos, por desgracia la manera en la que lo hizo lo destrozó por completo.

En el centro de la sala se encontraba un par de fotos de ellos junto con un par de vasijas en una especie de altar adornado con flores y unas pancartas con frases como "Los extrañaremos".

Marco quedo sin palabras pues comprendió que era un velorio, el velorio de sus padres cuyas cenizas se encontraban en las urnas.

Sus ojos no tardaron soltar lágrimas y su voz se convirtió en solo llanto que no pudo contener, lloro y lloro en el altar por varios minutos provocando molestia en los demás presentes.

Su llanto fue interrumpido por un hombre con traje negro que intento llamarla la atención.

-Señor, tengo que pedirle que se valla de aquí, está interrumpiendo el velorio de nuestros amigos-

Marco miro a aquel sujeto con bastante furia reflejada en sus ojos rojos por llorar.

Se puso de pie y miro amenazantemente a aquel hombre el cual se sintió intimidado al instante por el tamaño y robustez de Marco.

-Señor, le advierto que llamare a la policía si no se va en este instante- fueron las últimas palabras del señor antes de ser literalmente arrojado de la casa por Marco.

El moreno miró al resto de los presentes quienes lo veían con cierto miedo.

-¡SALGAN DE MI CASA AHORA!- grito Marco haciendo que todos comenzaran desalojar la vivienda.

Obviamente no flato quien se intentara hacer el valiente y enfrentar Marco solo para ser arrojado por los aires hasta la calle.

Una vez desalojada la casa, Marco sintió un enorme vacío en su ser, como si realmente lo hubiera perdido todo. El silencio de la casa se interrumpió cuando vio a aquella niña siendo jalada a la fuerza por las escaleras por el hombre que la perseguía.

-¡No!, no quiero irme, no pueden llevarme, esta es mi casa-

Marco no pudo evitar escuchar los lamentos de la joven niña, y tal vez la hubiera ignorado pero había algo en ella que se le hacía sumamente familiar.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Marco bloqueando el paso de aquel hombre-

-Ese no es asunto tu…- el hombre no completo su oración ya que Marco lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto del suelo.

-Tú- ahora se dirigió directamente a la niña, -¿Quién eres?-

La niña se asustó y sorprendió pero supo contestar.

-Yo… yo soy… me llamo Marceline, Marceline Díaz-

Eso bastó para que Marco arrojara a aquel sujeto de la casa y cerrara la puerta tras de eso.

Ella estaba asustada pero en ningún momento mostro debilidad.

-No me importa quien seas, no me iré de mi casa, no me importa si eres tú o los sujetos de cuidados infantiles, no me iré-

Marco no pudo evitar sonreír, de cierta forma era un pequeño clon de su madre pero con cabello alaciado.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?, soy cinta verde en karate y puedo patearte el trasero-

-Definitivamente eres hija de nuestros padres- dijo Marco con una amplia sonrisa en la que se limpiaba las ultimas lágrimas de su rostro.

La niña al escuchar sus palabras se petrifico. Se puso a verlo detenidamente un momento, jamás lo había conocido pero definitivamente su rostro le era familiar. Podía verse más grande pero definitivamente era la misma persona que aparecía en las fotos de sus padres de mucho antes que ella naciera.

-Tu eres… ¿Marco?-

Él solo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía intentando procesar todo lo que ocurría.

La niña de igual manera estaba sorprendía y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todos los sucesos que le habían ocurrido los últimos días.

… … …

Pasaron los minutos. Marco estaba sentado en el pie de las escaleras mientras que con su brazo izquierdo abrazaba a la pequeña Marceline que estaba sentada en su regazo y con la derecha comía sándwiches que estaban un una bandeja que trajo alguno de los presentes en el velorio.

La pequeña niña también lo abrazaba con fuerza, pues en ese momento esa persona que decía ser su hermano era la única persona en la cual podía aferrarse y la hacía sentir que aun pertenecía a una familia.

La joven niña le conto toda su historia a Marco, de cómo después de dos años después de que sus padres escucharon que su hijo había muerto su madre volvió a embarazarse. De cómo sus padres murieron en un accidente de trafico cuando iban a recogerla a su escuela.

Fue un relato desgarrador para la pequeña ya que apenes hace dos días había ocurrido, ella solo esperaba que el carro de sus padres apareciera frente a la escuela como era costumbre, pero el carro nunca llego, y varias horas después se enteró que un sujeto que se quedó sin frenos los impacto de lado muriendo los tres al instante.

La pequeña Marceline de 11 años lloraba sobre el pecho de Marco mientras él hacia lo posible para no llorar más.

Se enteró que el tipo que intentaba llevársela era un trabajador de servicios infantiles y que por falta de un tutor legal, ella seria puesta en adopción.

Para Marco era difícil aceptar esta realidad, una realidad donde la persona que amaba lo había traicionado, donde no tenía ningún amigo a quien acudir y donde sus padres ya no estaban. Pero había algo que le estaba dando fuerzas en ese momento.

La pequeña niña en sus brazos, ahora ella era la única familia que le quedaba, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para conservarla.

Pronto ese momento de calma que compartían los dos hermanos se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una sirena y una luz que hacía que las ventanas se iluminaron de rojo y azul. Se trataba de una patrulla que respondió a alguna llamada sobre un tipo que entro a un velorio y saco a todos encerrándose con una niña menor.

-Supongo que esto era de esperarse- murmuro Marco.

Él intento levantar a la pequeña niña de su regazo para poder levantarse, pero noto que ella se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su pecho.

-No te vayas- pidió Marceline, -si te vas volveré a quedarme sola y querían llevarme al orfanato otra vez.

Marco se enternezco y la volvió a abrazar con ternura.

-Tranquila, no dejare que me aparte de mi pequeña hermanita ahora que te acabo de conocer, pero en este mundo hay reglas, y si quero lograr que estemos juntos como familia tengo que arreglar muchas cosas, ¿entiendes?-

-Entonces ¿no te iras?-

-No, pero tendremos que hacer lo que nos piden hasta que pueda arreglar todo esto, después de eso te prometo que tú y yo seremos una familia, ¿estás de acuerdo?-

La niña dudo por un momento pero después asintió con la cabeza colocando toda su confianza en las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-Ahora toma esto- dijo entregándole sus tijeras dimensionales.

-¿Unas tijeras?- pregunto confundida Marceline.

-Son unas tijeras muy especiales, necesito que las escondas donde nadie las encuentre y tampoco puedes usarlas. Te prometo que te contare todo cuando esto acabe, pero hasta entonces por favor confía en mi ¿Ok?-

La pequeña niña asintió con la cabeza y se retiró a esconder las tijeras a su habitación mientras tanto Marco fue rápidamente a la habitación de sus padres para buscar algo de ropa más decente del armario de su padre que le pudiera quedar antes de que los policías intentaran entrar a la fuerza.

-Es la policía, habrá ahora y entréguese pacíficamente-

-Ya voy- grito Marco al salir de la habitación de sus padres con un pantalón de vestir café y una camisa roja que encontró en el armario de su padre.

Se paró frente a la puerta listo para abrirla. Miro una última vez a Marceline que estaba parada en las escaleras viendo a Marco.

-Recuerda, hacer todo lo que nos digan hasta que arregle todo- dijo Marco.

Su hermana solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Acto seguido abrió la puerta donde dos oficiales intentaron taclear al hombre que coincidía con la descripción.

Al final fue esposado pacíficamente ya que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de taclearon ni siquiera con la pistola de electrochoques.

Muchas cosas pasaban en la cabeza de Marco en ese momento, pero solo había una cosa que sobresalía.

 _-Padre, madre, les juro que cuidare a mi pequeña hermana y jamás volveré a abandonar a la familia-_

 **Continuara… … …**

 **Gracias por leer lo siguiente:**

 **Lo más importante a aclarar ahora es QUE NO, NO piensen que en algún momento habrá alguna relación amorosa entre Marco y su pequeña hermana. Lo aclaro porque sé que no faltara quien les guste las tramas incestuosas (no los culpo XD). Pero NO, no en este Fic.**

 **Ahora, ya sé que todo es un poco confuso, pero la historia detrás de todo lo sucedido será contada en algún futuro. Pero si tienen alguna duda de lo que ocurrió en esta capitulo con gusto la contestare (solo a aquellos que tienen cuenta para que pueda responder de manera privada). Claro que no daré Spoilers**

 **Si alguno término odiando a Star en este capítulo solo les diré que pienso hacer que la vuelvan amar con el tiempo.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido y recuerden, mientras más comentarios, menos tiempo para la actualización.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	3. Una vida sin magia

**Una vida sin magia**

 _… … …_

 _Marco se encontraba muy cansado parado sobre un inmenso valle verde, volteara a donde volteara solo había pasto verde hasta donde se perdía la vista._

 _Él estaba cansado, deseaba simplemente permanecer ahí parado y sentir la fresca briza de ese calmado y verde valle por varios minutos._

 _-Marco- Escucho una voz detrás de él._

 _El joven de 15 años volteo a atrás y vio a una linda chica de piel opaca y cabello verde como hojas extendiéndole la mano._

 _-Ven conmigo Marco- dijo la joven chica._

 _Marco extendió su mano para poder tomar la de ella, pero antes de tomar su mano ella se aleja con lágrimas en los ojo._

 _-Lo siento Marco, pero no quiero ser siempre la segunda más importante para ti- tras decir eso la chica se va corriendo hasta perderse a la vista._

 _Marco voltea nuevamente a ver el amarillento y calmado valle._

 _Él estaba muy cansado, pensaba que sería buena idea sentarse en el cálido césped y cerrar sus ojos por varias horas._

 _-Marco- volvió a escuchar una voz detrás de él._

 _El joven de 16 años voltea y ve a sus padres extendiéndole la mano._

 _-Ven Marco, volvamos a casa- dice su madre al extenderle la mano._

 _Marco extiende su mano para poder tomar la de ella, pero antes de tomar su mano ella se aleja con lágrimas en los ojo al igual que en su padre._

 _-Hijo, tienes edad para tomar tus decisiones y te apoyaremos pase lo que pase- dijo su padre y acto seguido sus padres se fueron desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer._

 _Marco volteó nuevamente a ver ese anaranjado y quebradizo valle._

 _Él estaba sumamente cansado, le parecía que sería muy relajante recostarse en el anaranjado césped y tomar una siesta un par de días._

 _-Marco-_

 _El joven de 17 años volteo a ver a una llamante demonia de piel blanca extendiéndole la mano._

 _-Ven Marco, vivamos las aventuras que nadie nunca ha imaginado -_

 _Marco extiende su mano para poder tomar la de ella, pero antes de tomar su mano ella se aleja con un rostro que reflejaba furia y conteniendo lágrimas._

 _-¡Si tanto te importa quédate con ella!- grito ella antes de abrir un portal y entrar a este dejándolo nuevamente solo._

 _Marco voltea para posar nuevamente su vista en ese valle de color rojo._

 _Él estaba en extremo cansado, no le importaba que en cualquier momento sus pies fallaran y se desplomara sobre el húmedo y rojizo pasto y quedar inconsciente por varios años._

 _-Marco-_

 _El hombre de 31 años volteo y vio a una joven rubia que le extendía la mano._

 _-Ven marco, huyamos juntos-_

 _Él no extendió su mano, incluso retrocedió un par de pasos._

 _-¿Qué pasa Marco?, ¿no dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos?-_

 _Marco volteó, no quería verla, pero al hacerlo y el valle se había llenado de cientos de cuerpos ensangrentados pintando de rojo lo que alguna vez fue un valle verde._

 _-¿No dijiste que darías la vida por mí?- volvió a hablar la chica con la varita en manos._

 _Los cuerpos comenzaron a moverse, parecían que querían atrapar a Marco dejándolo acorralado._

 _-¿No dijiste que me amabas?- Ante esas palabra el moreno volteo nuevamente._

 _Esta vez vio a la princesa apuntándole con la varita mientras su rostro reflejaba ira._

 _-No te perdonare lo que hiciste Marco- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de arrojar un hechizo directo hacia su pecho._

… … …

-¡YO NO FUI!-

Marco despertó gritando y sudando. Miro a su alrededor para notar que estaba en su propia habitación, luego se inspecciono a sí mismo para verificar su estado físico. Se alivió a ver que todo era completamente normal y soltó un gran suspiro volviendo a recostarse mientras miraba el techo de su habitación.

Miro el reloj digital que estaba a un lado de su cama y miro la hora, eran las 6:21 am.

-Supongo que esta vez te gane despertador- dijo para sí mismo al respirar profundo y levantarse para salir de la cama.

Prosiguió al baño para tomar una ducha que le ayudara a despertar y quitar el sudor de su cuerpo.

Al salir prosiguió a vestirse con un pantalón formal negro, un par de zapatos formales del mismo color y una camisa de manga larga blanca. Al terminar miro el reloj que marcaba las 6:51 am.

-Marcy, es hora de que te levantes- dijo el castaño al salir de su habitación.

-Yaaa… vooooy…- se escuchó la voz de una niña aun con sueño desde la otra habitación.

Marco bajo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un desayuno para dos. Algo sencillo, huevos revueltos con salchichas, y para beber un vaso de jugo de naranja.

La pequeña Marceline no tardó mucho en bajar hasta la cocina vistiendo un uniforme escolar que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga y una falda larga de color verde.

La niña parecía alegre al comer su desayuno junto a su hermano. Marco también estaba bastante feliz de poder compartir con su pequeña hermana ese momento de paz y quietud.

-Hermano, este sábado será mi examen para pasar de cinta, ¿iras a verme?-

-Claro que iré, pero… no, no importa, estaré ahí, no podría perderme como consigues tu cinta verde avanzada-

-¿Estás seguro?, no tienes que trabajar ¿verdad?-

-Si tengo, pero ya calcules los tiempos, podre llegar al examen justo a tiempo-

-¡Genial!-

La relación entre los dos hermanos había avanzado mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que marco había vuelto a su hogar y conoció a su hermana menor Marceline. Tardo un mes entero en arreglar todos los papeles y documentación para poder actuar como tutor legal de su hermana.

No fue nada fácil, tuvo que demostrar que él era el verdadero Marco Díaz que habían sido dado por muerto hace 14 años, pueden imaginarse que no fue fácil inventar una historia que justificara su desaparición en la que omitiera cualquier asunto respecto a la magia u otras dimensiones, dado que cualquier mención de esto lo clasificarían como un loco e incapaz de poder cuidar de una menor.

Otro factor importante en su problema de adaptación era que por 14 años la tecnología había avanzado considerablemente. Claro que no tanto como se describen en las utopías futuristas con autos voladores, inteligencias artificiales súper listas y maquinas trasportadoras. Pero ya existían los hologramas interactivos, diferentes tipos de robots asistentes y lo que todo amante de videojuegos deseaba, la tecnología de inmersión digital donde conectaban sus mentes a variedades de videojuegos haciendo usos de cascos especiales.

Al final tuvo que lidiar con otro gran problema, era que necesitaba tener una fuente de ingresos, dado que la herencia había quedado a nombre de Marceline y solo ella podía acceder a esta una vez que cumpliera los 18, Marco tenía que arreglárselas, pero tras una visita al banco, todo problema económico fue resuelto.

Al parecer su cuenta de ahorros nunca fue cerrada, y mes tras mes jamás dejo de recibir depósitos de $650.00 dólares mensuales en regalías de productos de la famosa _princesa Marco_ que hasta el día de hoy seguía siendo una marca famosa entre dimensiones.

Haciendo cuentas, la suma acumulada por 14 años con crecimiento de intereses se había convertido en más de $180,000.00 dólares para el castaño.

Sobra decir que saco la mitad y los utilizo, se compró ropa, arreglo la fachada de su casa, invirtió en calentadores de agua y celdas eléctricas solares, un generador eólico, tomó un curso intensivo para conducir, instalo algunas cámaras de seguridad en la casa, remodelo por completo la cocina y la habitación de sus padres en la que él ahora dormiría, construyo un gran cuarto en el jardín trasero y lo lleno de máquinas de ejercicio de todo tipo como si fuera un pequeño GYM con una zona especial para entrenamiento de combate lo cual la pequeña Marceline le fascinó, y por ultimo pero lo más importante, había comprado un auto, un Lincoln color negro del 2033, totalmente eléctrico y lujoso.

Parte que le encantaba a Marco en el actual año 2034, era que el uso de energías fósiles era casi inexistente.

Aunque el dinero no fuera un problema, no podía depender eternamente de eso ahorros o el constante ingreso de $650.00 dólares mensuales, así que aprovechando su lujoso auto consiguió un trabajo como chofer privado para una mujer de clase alta, dado que la tecnología actual ya existían autos que contaba con conducciones automáticas, pero estas no era los suficientemente avanzada para predecir y reaccionar a velocidades altas.

Podría decirse que tuvo suerte de conseguir ese trabajo dado su poca experiencia al volante, pero pocos contaban con una licencia de conducción en esos tiempos donde los autos se manejan solos. Y dado que jamás completo sus estudios, no tenía muchas opciones.

-Bien, prepárate, nos vamos en 5 minutos- dijo Marco al terminar su desayuno.

-Himm- respondió ella con el último bocado aun en la boca.

Para la pequeña Marceline tampoco había sido fácil, tras la pérdida de sus padres tuvo que estar al cuidado de servicios infantiles por un mes en lo que Marco completaba todos los papeles.

Al volver a su casa todo se sentía diferente. Marco estaba ahí con ella, pero la perdida de sus padres no fue algo que se pudiera superar fácilmente, pero poco a poco fueron creando una rutina. Y hasta hace una semana cuando marco consiguió empleo fue cuando la vida parecía marchar normalmente.

También había perdido varios días de escuela por lo que ponerse al corriente le resulto bastante difícil.

Actualmente, Marco se despertaba a las 6:30 am, se daba un baño rápido, se aseguraba de que Marceline ya estuviese despierta a las 7:00 am, preparaba el desayuno para salir a las 7:40 am y dejar a Marceline a su escuela a las 7:50 am y él presentarse a las 8:00 am en su trabajo.

Marco trabajaba mientras su servicio de transporte era requerido que por lo general era de 8:00 am a 2:00 pm, lo que le daba tiempo de pasar por su hermana a las 2:30 pm que era justo al terminar sus prácticas de karate.

Volvían a su casa donde Marco preparaba algo de comer o compraba algo en el camino. En las tardes no solía salir, así que entrenaba un rato en el cuarto de ejercicios, el cual aún se sorprendía que fuera terminado en tan solo un par de semanas.

Marceline solía jugar algún video juego o simplemente navegar en internet después de comer y después de las 5:00 pm se dedicaba a la tarea. Aunque a Marco al principio no le parecía el orden de las prioridades de su hermana, pero al notar que no tenía bajas calificaciones se lo permitía.

Hasta ahora no había sido requerido en volver a su trabajo como chofer después de las 2:00 pm, pero siempre tenía que estar atento a cualquier llamada que le pidiera ir de inmediato.

Ese día era viernes, y el día transcurrió como cualquier otro, Marco decidió preparar unas hamburguesas y ambos reposaban tranquilamente frente al televisor de la sala hasta que su paz y tranquilidad se vieron interrumpidas por el celular de Marco.

-Habla Marco- contesto él, -Si… claro, ¿A que hora?... Entiendo, ahí estaré- Dijo al teléfono mientras su hermana lo veía un poco desconcertada.

-¿Qué ocurre hermano?-

-Mi jefa, quiere que pase por ella a las 7:00 pm-

-¿Significa que estaré sola toda la noche?- pregunto ella un poco desanimada.

-Claro que no, contrataré a una niñera para que te cuide, ¿sabes si nuestros padres tenían alguna agenda para estos casos?-

-¿Una niñera?, bueno, respecto a eso… solo existe una persona que trabajaba de niñera en la que confiaban mamá y papá-

-¿Solo una?, ¿Por qué?-

La pequeña Marceline le conto de manera resumida su expediente con todas las niñeras que alguna vez tuvo lo cual dejo sorprendido al moreno.

-… y después de eso jamás volví a saber de ella-

-¿Y por qué rayos no usaste unas tablas de madera como se supone que sea?-

-Por qué ella dijo que aguantaría lo que sea, yo supuse que se refería a sus huesos- contestaba de manera totalmente inocente la joven niña.

-Ok, ¿y estas segura que puedo confiar en esta persona?-

-Sí, papá y mamá siempre la llamaban cuando salían a cenar de vez en cuando o cuando no volvían temprano del trabajo-

Sin perder más tiempo, Marco contactó a esa persona con el número que le dio su hermana pensando que tipo de persona era capaz de cuidar a su pequeña hermana que al parecer era un peligro andante.

… … …

Eran las 6:30 pm y Marco comenzaba a impacientarse al notar que aún no llegaba la supuesta súper niñera.

Técnicamente aun no llegaba tarde, pero sería la primera vez que dejaría a su hermana con una extraña dentro de su casa desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos.

 _¡DING DON!_ Se escuchó el sonido del timbre.

Ese sonido fue más inquietante que aliviador, realmente iba a dejar a su pequeña hermana ante alguna desconocida después de por fin recuperarla de servicios infantiles, se sentía increíblemente mal, pero debía trabajar para poder sustentar todos los gastos que conllevaba ser un adulto ahora.

Marco abrió la puerta y como si fuera obra del destino, la mujer tenía justamente la apariencia que aparecía sus pesadillas.

Era una chica alta y delgada, su cabello era de color negro lacio y caía hasta sus hombros, usa un par de pendientes en cada oreja, vestía una playera gris con un chaleco de mezclilla sin mangas, una falda corta de color verde, sus piernas estaban descubiertas pero usaba botas del tipo militar, en sus brazos resaltaban varios tatuajes bastantes extraños, la mayoría parecían símbolo esxtraños y otros parecían del tipo militar.

Marco no podía estar más asustado al pensar que esa mujer era la niñera con la que dejaría a solas a su hermana, por un lado si parecía alguien capaz de controlar al inocente demonio de su pequeña hermana, pero aun así, ¿Tan desesperados estaban sus padres por una niñera que contrataros a alguien así?

Pero él no era el único con una cara de sorprendido, si se fijaba bien, la cara de la chica pareciera que había visto a un fantasma.

-Así que… tu eres la niñera… ¿Eh?, ¿Está todo bien?-

-¿Tú quién eres?- fue la primera interacción de la chica.

-Pues… el que llamo para el servicio de niñera-

-Me refiero a que esta es la residencia de los Díaz, pero ellos fallecieron hace dos meses, así que por eso necesito saber quién eres tú.

La mirada de la chica era un completo un caos, no se sabía si trataba de reprimir alguna emoción, pero pareciera que peleaba para mostrarse feliz, o enojada, o triste, o asustada.

-Escucha, no sé quién eres pero necesito que cuides de mi hermana, mi nombre es Marco y dejémoslo así-

Marco trataba de actuar calmadamente pero sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Sin esperarlo un fuerte puñetazo golpeo la cara del moreno, tan fuerte que las lo hace caer.

Él obviamente no tomo ese ataque a la ligera, y tenia toda la intención de confrontar dicha ofensa pero se contuvo al ver el rostro de la chica.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerte pasar por Marco?, él murió hace años-

Marco se estremeció al ver a la chica gritándole con los ojos escurriendo lágrimas, era sumamente extraño, pero lo más extraño es que parecía que ella lo conocía, pero él a ella no.

La chica volvió a atacarlo, ahora con una patada hacia los pies, esto derribo a Marco y antes de que pudiera intentar ponerse de pie, la chica lo atrapo los brazos con fuerza sobre humana y lo mantuvo tumbado en el suelo.

Marco no entendía como una chica lo había sometido tan rápido, era casi irreal, pero él no se dejaría vencer en su propia casa, así que doblando su cadera uso sus piernas para atrapar el torso de la pelinegra y se la quito de encima arrojándola nuevamente a la puerta.

Apenas y se puso de pie y noto a la loca niñera intentar golpearlo. Obviamente se defendió, bloqueo cada golpe que la chica lanzo, pero Marco noto que la ella tenía su propio estilo de pelea, no solo eran golpes al azar, eso y que la fuerza y velocidad de ella iban más allá de lo que su cuerpo aparentaba.

Por un momento Marco se vio acorralado, así que en un momento de desesperación y descuido de la chica, Marco atrapo su golpe y la sujeto en una llave en la que inmovilizo ambos brazos y una pierna.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- cuestiono el moreno a la chica mientras trataba de mantenerla sometida.

-¡Tú!, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que tú eres Marco?, él murió hace 14 años-

-Nunca estuve muerto, yo realmente soy Marco-

-¡Mientes!-

-No me importa si me crees, soy Marco Díaz, esta es mi casa y tú debes ser la niñera más loca que debe de existir-

-Si realmente eres Marco no te importara que diga ¡" _Chiken but_ "!- Gritó la chica al momento de chasquear los dedos.

Sin entenderlo, la visión de Marco se volvió oscura y perdió todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo por lo que cayó al suelo. Prácticamente fue noqueado por un par de palabras.

La chica quien no creía lo que acababa de pasar se quedó atónita, no esperaba que en verdad pasara, pero lo hizo, la prueba irrefutable del comando que solo ella conocía para dormir a Marco había surtido efecto.

-No es cierto, ¡Marco!- La chica nuevamente se colocó encima del cuerpo derribado de Marco, pero ahora parecía querer despertarlo, intentó gritándole, sacudiéndole y abofeteándole, pero al final recordó que para despertarlo tenía que volver a chasquear los dedos.

Tras un simple chasquido, Marco abrió los ojos y en completa confusión miro a aquella chica que lloraba sobre de él.

-¡Idiota!, ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?, ¿Por qué nos hiciste creer a todos que habías muerto?-

-Perdón pero… ¿Te conozco?- pregunto Marco ante la confusión.

Realmente había algo que se le hacia sumamente familiar en esa chica, pero físicamente no podía reconocerla.

-Hermano, Janna, ¿A que esta jugando?- escucho la voz de la pequeña Marceline quien bajaba por las escaleras

-¿Janna?- Murmuro Marco mientras en su mente comenzaba a comprender por qué se le hacía tan familiar la chica.

Volvió a verla más detalladamente, es cierto que habían pasado 14 años que no se habían visto, pero en la mente del Marco solo habían sido unos meses y nunca espero que la apariencia que tenía Janna cambiara tan drásticamente. El nunca negó que siempre fue una chica atractiva, incluso la última vez que la vio había sido casi seducido solo por su apariencia de chica mala, pero ahora… de cierta forma parecía una modelo y parecía una chica más… madura, además el verla con esa expresión de tristeza en sus ojos la hacía ver como una chica tan normal y no como el temible mostró con piel humana que solía ser en la mente de Marco.

Janna se había puesto de pie, incluso extendió su mano para ayudar a Marco a ponerse de pie.

Ambos se miraron nuevamente sin soltarse de las manos, no se dijeron ninguna palabra por un largo lapso de tiempo, solo se veía como si trataran de visualizar el rostro que tenían la ultimas vez que se vieron.

Su silencio fue interrumpido por la hermana menor quien no pudo notar la mirada fija que ambos tenían.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- pregunto la joven niña.

-Si/No, digo No/Si, es… es complicado- ambos adultos hablaron al mismo tiempo a la vez que separaron sus manos pero no sus miradas.

En ese momento una de las alarmas en el reloj de Marco sonó, reloj de pulsera de estilo clásico pero completamente digital con la capacidad de proyectar un holograma con la hora actual.

Marco entonces entendió que llegaría tarde si no salía en ese instante.}

-Janna, yo… tengo que irme ahora, ¿podrías… cuidar de Marcy?-

-Claro, pero… tengo tantas preguntas que…-

-Lo sé, te prometo que podremos platicar una vez que vuelva, a mí también me gustaría preguntarte muchas cosas-

Sin entender el por qué ambos estaban tan nerviosos se despidieron, no sin antes…

-Espera Marco, toma esto- dijo Janna al entregarle una especie de tarjeta.

-¿Esta es… la tarjeta de activación de mi auto?- se sorprendió bastante, puesto que hace unos minutos la tenía en su bolsillo.

-Lo siento, viejo habito, no pude evitarlo- Se disculpó la pelinegra.

Al final ambas chicas vieron a Marco salir irse en su auto.

-Janna, ¿Estas bien?, te ver muy extraña esta vez- comento Marceline.

-Bueno yo… espera, ¿extraña?- como su fuera un balde de agua fría, esa frase hizo a Janna tomar una actitud más propia de ella, -Yo te enseñara lo que lo que les pasa a los que me llaman extraña- dijo en un tono de juego que le hizo entender a Marceline que debía comenzar a correr.

Janna persiguió a la niña por toda la casa, un pequeño juego que ellas tenían desde hace tiempo, en la que Marceline tenía que escapar antes de recibir una un ataque de cosquillas por parte de la pelinegra.

 **… … … 11:00 pm… … …**

Marco regreso de su trabajo a esa hora con un notorio ojo morado, Janna tras recibirlo decidió traer una bolsa de hilo para el castaño quien se recostó en el sofá y con Marceline dormida en su habitación comenzaron con lo que ambos adultos habían estado esperando toda la tarde, conversar y ponerse al día de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos 14 años.

Por obvias razones fue la historia de Marco la que comenzó, y Janna escucho con tanta atención que parecía que toda la atención que nunca puso a clases lo desquitara en ese momento. De esa manera ella comprendió el por qué por 14 años habían dado por muerto a Marco.

… … …

-Entonces por eso Star simplemente le dijo a todo el mundo que habías muerto, pero nada de eso tiene sentido, ¿acaso ella jamás investigo?, ¿simplemente te culpo y te aventó a un calabozo todo este tiempo?-

-Es todo lo que sé, no tengo idea si alguna vez pensaba investigar, o liberarme, o simplemente pretendía dejarme ahí hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero eso ya no cambia el hecho de que destruyo el todo el futuro que alguna vez planee a pesar de que había dejado todo por ella-

Se podía notar como el castaño intentaba ocultar su ira en solo pensar en la rubia quien alguna vez fue la persona más importante en su vida.

Janna ante esto no podía evitar sentirse igualmente iracunda, no podía comprender como la persona que una vez considero su mejor amiga había sido capaz de hacerle algo tan horrible como lo que le contó Marco, pero ella conocía a el castaño y sabía que él nunca mentiría de esa manera y menos tratándose de algo tan serio.

Un deseo de viajar a Mewni con la única intención de herir a Star había surgido en la pelinegra, pero antes de que ese sentimiento creciera noto como una lagrima escurría por el ojo de Marco lo que hizo olvidar su enojo y buscar una manera de calmar a castaño a lo cual simplemente decidió pasar su brazo sobre su hombro brindándole un simple abrazo que ayudo a calmarlo.

-Olvidemos todo lo que te dije por un momento, mejor cuéntame tu historia, apuesto que tuviste una vida bastante interesante- pidió Marco.

-Yo… bueno, no hay mucho que contar, después de terminar la secundaria decidí que de ninguna manera gastaría más tiempo de mi vida en una escuela, así que…- ella guardo silencia como si le avergonzara lo que iba a decir.

-¿Está todo bien?, no tienes que continuar si no lo deseas-

-No, está bien, no es un secreto que… me dedique a la venta de… narcóticos-

Marco no pudo evitar sorprenderse, siempre supo que ella no era del tipo de chica que tuviera un gran futuro académico, pero dedicarse a eso, jamás pensó que iría tan lejos por dinero.

-No me arrepiento, junte el dinero suficiente para pagar el tratamiento para le enfermedad de mi madre, pero después de eso estuve unos meses en la prisión juvenil, aunque teniendo contacto con personas que viajan entre dimensiones… no acumule ni siquiera dos días en ese lugar, prácticamente solo volvía para los chequeos de celda-

 _-Por esos sus contantes saltos de dimensiones en Mewni-_ pensó Marco.

-Siempre supe que tarde o temprano terminarías en prisión, pero pensé que terminaría volviéndote la líder de algún grupo o algo así- Comento Marco a lo cual Janna respondió un una sonrisa y un golpe en el brazo del castaño.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido, pero no tientes tanto tu suerte Díaz-

Marco solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Y bueno, después ocurrió lo de tu supuesta muerte y yo… yo no lo acepte, intente contactarte de tantas maneras, conjuros, invocaciones, necromancia, uija, pero nada de eso funciono, furiosa con migo misma deje todo lo relacionado a las artes oscuras atrás, entonces por primera vez no supe que hacer de mi vida, Star cortó contacto con todos, ya no tenía la voz de la razón que me gritaba que no hiciera cosas estúpidas- eso lo dijo dirigiendo un leve vistazo a Marco, -y yo prácticamente me quedes sola, así que hice lo que cualquier chica de 17 años sin futuro haría-

-Oh Janna, no me digas que hiciste "eso"- Dijo marco con una molestia en su voz.

-Así es Marco, yo… falsifique mi edad y me enliste en el ejército-

Un momento de silencio surgió mientras Marco se maldecía a si mismo por haber pensado en otra cosa.

-¿Tu en el ejército?-

-¿Tan difícil de creer?, no te culpo, hace 15 años tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado pero no fue tan difícil con estos- dijo mostrando sus tatuajes.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No son solo tatuajes, bueno este es un tatuaje de mi tropa, pero el resto son hechizos que aprendí en mis días de aventuras con Star, fuerza, velocidad, visión, sentidos, todo se potencializa cuando los activo, claro que al terminar requiero comer una inmensa cantidad de comida para recuperar energía, lo que me recuerda que pedí un par de pizzas que cargué a tu cuenta- comento en burla esperado que Marco pusiera un rostro de molestia, pero eso no ocurrió.

-Así que Janna la súper soldado- Janna puso una sonrisa al escuchar ese comentario, de alguna forma le hacía sonar como una especie de súper héroe.

-Serví durante 10 años, técnicamente tengo el rango de "Sargento Mayor" y participé en un total de 32 incursiones en diferentes países que hasta ahora no he aprendido a pronunciar, aprendí a pelear, a usar todo tipo de armas, era una invencible máquina de batalla, no había nadie mejor-

-¿Y por qué decidiste retirarte?-

-Tuve mis razones, 89 razones para ser exacta, no me enorgullecen, pero ya no quiera que ese número siguiera aumentando-

Después de eso ella guardo silencio y Marco sujeto su mano en un gesto de empatía pues sabía lo que significaba esa cifra.

-89, nunca supe sus nombre o sus razones para esta ahí, pero no importa, ellos se enfrentaron a mí y perdieron, yo gane y por eso sigo aquí, pero 89 son más de los que los que una persona debería contar-

Marco al notar miedo en las palabras de ella decidió compartir un breve relato de sus días como soldado de Mewni.

-137- dijo Marco esa cifra sin más.

-¿Qué?-

-137, ese es el número de vidas que arrebate con mis manos, y hasta el día de ahora recuerdo a la perfección cada uno de sus nombres, sus gustos, sus ambiciones y sus motivaciones, tenían amigos, tenían familia, pero decidieron enfrentarme cuando no había ninguna batalla que ganar, así que de cierta forma se lo que sientes-

Los ojos de Janna expresaban su profundo asombro, no le hacia sentía mejor consigo mismas, pero entendía que no estaba sola en el peso que cargaba, en ese aspecto Marco la comprendía y podía confiar en él para habar de esos temas.

Después de un momento, el silencio en ambos se volvió incomodo, Janna quiso cambiar el tema y Marco pensaba lo mismo, así que retomando una actitud más relajada, la pelinegra se tomó la libertad de preguntar más acerca de la vida actual de Marco.

-Entonces… dime Díaz, a que te dedicas para ganarte la vida-

-Bueno…-

 **… … … 12:45 am… … …**

Marco le conto sobre su trabajo actúa, lo que hacía y para quien lo hacía.

-¡No es cierto!, ¿así que por culpa de ella te dejaron el ojo morado?-

-Es mi jefa y es parte de mi trabajo cuidarla, incluso de ella misma, pero si crees que esto se ve mal, debías ver como los dejé yo a ellos-

-Sí, pero ninguna golpiza que les des equivale a lo malo que debe ser trabajar para ella-

-Lo sé, pero no me quejo-

-¿No te permiten quejarte?-

-Además de eso, la paga es buena y tengo bastante tiempo libre para muchas actividades-

-Pues haya tú, pero por mi parte yo no tengo ningún jefe y trabajo solo cuando tengo ganas-

-Así que prefieres pasar tiempo cuidando de mi hermana a ganar el doble con solo ir a trabajar en la mañana-

-¿Qué te puedo decir?, no tengo problemas financieros y me encanta pasar tiempo con Marcy, incluso pensé en adoptarla cuando me entere de la muerte de tus padres, pero servicios infantiles me lo impidió porque ya al parecer alguien ya había iniciado el proceso de convertirse su tutor, aunque nunca pensé que ese serias tu-

-Pues si no hubiera vuelto a tiempo posiblemente tú la estarías criando como tu hija-

-¿No te molesta la idea?-

-Me aterra, pero si mis padres confiaban en ti, y Marcy realmente parece respetarte-

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-

-¿Yo?, no lo sé, la tú de ahora es muy diferente a la Janna que conocía-

-¿Diferente en qué sentido?-

-Tú sabes, antes te la pasabas buscado problemas, desafiando las reglas mientras tu hobby favorito era molestarme-

-Eso era porque quería llamar tu atención, siempre embobado el Jackie, obviamente me molestaba verte tan perdido por ella, y si no era por ella era por Star, si me hubieras puesto más atención tal vez no te hubiera molestado tanto-

-Espera, ¿yo te gustaba?-

-Daaaaa, obvio que me gustabas, te envié mil y un indirectas pero tú nunca te diste cuenta-

-Eso era porque creía que te desagradaba, si simplemente me hubieras dicho que yo te gustaba yo te hubiera invitado a salir sin dudarlo-

-Pero hubieras salido conmigo solo por ser tu última opción, yo no quería que me vieras de esa forma-

-Tú jamás fuiste mi última opción, siempre me gustaste casi tanto como Jackie, pero me dabas más miedo que reprobar una materia-

-Ya veo, y… que tal ahora-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Te sigo dando miedo como antes?-

-La verdad, aun me das un poco de miedo-

-Ya veo-

Ninguno de los dos entendía como la conversación se había tornado de esa manara, pero ambos se sentían nerviosos como si aún fuera esos adolecentes de 16 años con problemas hormones. Tal vez era que estaban cansados y simplemente hablaban sin pensar a profundidad.

-Pero ahora me gustas más de lo que me asustas- dijo Marco sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

-Ja, ¿crees que eso significa algo después de abandonar la tierra para ir por Star?- contesto Janna con un notorio nerviosismo en su voz.

-Tu dime, ¿aun te gusto?- esta vez Marco la volteo a mirar directamente.

-¿Por qué deberías de gustarme?, solo eres un hombre bien parecido, con buen cuerpo, muy amable y protector, responsable, maduro y que se preocupa por mí a pesar de que siempre fui una completa molestia que nunca tuvo el valor para decirte que te…-

Las palabras de Janna fueron interrumpidas cuando Marco ser armo de valor y le robo un beso de los labios.

Fue un beso simple y rápido, y cuando se separó miro el rostro de Janna esperando que no intentara golpearlo.

Para sorpresa del castaño, el rostro de la chica frente a él parecía reflejar más sorpresa que molestia, paralizada, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, ruborizadas y sin aliento.

Incuso Marco no entendía lo que acababa de hacer, ¿por qué rayos la beso?, ¿en qué momento él pensó que debía unir sus labios a los de ella?-

-Janna… yo…-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro justo cuando había bajado la guardia.

Cuando su vista dejo de ser borrosa miro que la pelinegra había tomado nuevamente su chaleco y estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa lista para irse.

-Lo siento Janna, yo no…-

-Llámame si necesitas que cuide de Marcy de nuevo- Dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta.

-Espera, al menos deme llevarte a hasta tu casa, ya es tarde y…-

-Puedo cuidarme sola Marco- nuevamente ese tono de seriedad al denegar la propuesta del castaño y cerrando la puerta tras salir.

Marco se quedó aun adolorido en el suelo viendo como la pelinegra se retiraba a toda prisa dejándolo sintiéndose culpable por lo que hizo.

-Idiota, Idiota, Idiota- Se decía a si mismo mientras se golpeaba la frente con su propio puño, -la veo después de tanto tiempo y simplemente lo arruino-

Después de auto castigarse decidió ir a dormir a su habitación, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la habitación de Marceline para verificar que siguiera durmiendo.

Marco termino su día recostándose en su cama y mirando al techo mientras aun sentía el ardor en su mejilla y pensando en los últimos momentos sucedidos con la pelinegra, en especial el beso.

- _Debo de estar muy mal de la cabeza para querer besarla, pero… creo que valió la pena_ -

 **… … …**

Mientras tanto en un departamento no muy lejos de la casa de Marco, una pelinegra entraba a su habitación y se arrojaba a su cama para tomar su almohada y tapar su cara.

-¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAA!- le grito a la almohada.

-¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?, ¿Por qué tuve que golpearlo y salir corriendo de ahí?, ¿Y por qué rayos mi pecho se siente tan agitado?-

Se decía la pelinegra a si misma mientras abrazaba con fuerza la almohada contra su pecho sin darse cuenta que tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que no podía borrar.

- _Estúpida y cobarde Janna_ \- Se repetía mentalmente mientras el sueño la obligaba a quedar inconsciente.

- _Estúpido y sensual Marco_ -

 **….**

Continuara…

 **Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo de este Fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado, la verdad no me considero bueno describiendo este tipo de escenas, la idea original era poner una escena erótica con Marco y Janna, pero no sentí que fuera algo creíble para un reencuentro y que esto sería algo más natural.**

 **En agradecimiento a los comentarios que recibí, a brenda1810018, Finn 2.0 y a los invitados con comentarios anónimos. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**

 **Ya saben que cualquier duda se las responderé siempre y cuando no incluya spoilers.**

 **También comentarios tanto positivos como negativos son aceptados.**

 **Gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	4. El hubiera si existe

**El hubiera si existe**

… … … En la dimensión del tiempo… … …

En la tierra de nada, donde solo había el tiempo, el padre tiempo, animales del tiempo, relojes de tiempo y demás cosa que tuviera que ver con el tiempo. Un portal dimensional había sido abierto en medio de la nada.

De este portal salió una mujer adulta con un vestido azul muy adornado y con un largo cabello dorado acomodado en un abultado peinado que sostenía una corona.

Se trataba de la actual reina Butterfly quien comenzó a buscar por todos lados alguna pista de su objetivo.

Al no verlo alrededor comenzó a caminar por las extrañas arenas repletas de relojes extraños.

-¡Omnitraxus!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritaba mientras seguía buscando en los alrededores.

No tardó mucho en encontrarse con quien ella buscaba, el ser ancestral se hizo presente ante la reina de Mewni en su forma colosal.

-Oh, pero si es Star, diría que me sorprende verte, pero la verdad ya sabía la alta probabilidad de que este evento se repitiera y que vendrías- saludo el ser de apariencia astral a la Mewmana, -pero no entiendo que haces aquí cuando aún hay un caos que resolver en tu reino, tu enemigo a diezmado pero no ha sido derrotado, tu reino aun con destrucción y su gente es propensa a desatar un caos en cualquier momento-

-Un caos que hubiera sido evitado si me hubieran ayudado- replico con tono de molestia la rubia.

-Una intervención mía solo sería requerida si el destino de la magia se ve involucrado, una guerra entre reinos no implica ningún riesgo para el futuro de la magia-

-Pero se supone que éramos amigos, lo amigos se ayudan cuando hay necesidad-

-Somos amigos, pero no era mi destino el pelear, si hubiera intervenido, la integridad de este universo se habría visto en peligro al generar una única anomalía-

-Como sea, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que no vimos, pero parece que ya sabes a lo he venido-

-No, no puedo ver el futuro, pero puedo suponer gracias a lo que ya ha pasado, una version de ti de una línea de tiempo similar también ha hablado con mi yo de ese universo alterno, vino preguntando por eventos de hace 14 años-

-Entonces si sabes, yo he venido a lo mismo-

-¿Y puedo saber el motivo?, preguntar por algo que ocurrió hace 14 años es un gran lapso para vidas mortales como la suya majestad-

-Estoy aquí ahora, y sabes justamente lo he venido a preguntar-

-Nuevamente, no conozco lo que pasara, solo conozco lo que paso y lo que hubiera pasado en las infinitas posibilidades-

-En ese caso te lo pediré claramente, ¿puedes mostrarme lo que ocurrió hace 14 años?-

-Claro que puedo, pero será mejor tu misma entres a ver- dijo Omnitraxus al indicarle que debía entrar a su propio cuerpo para poder ver lo que ella quería.

Star entro al cuerpo astral de Omnitraxus donde una esfera brillante la esperaba.

Ella tomo la esfera y la observo fijamente. En esta se comenzó a reproducir los eventos de hace 14 años que ella quería saber. Cada hecho, cada evento se reprodujo como si fuera un película vista de un punto de vista diferente, uno en el que claramente se veía como el Marco Díaz no fue el responsable directo de los crímenes que se le acusaban.

Pero eso no fue todo, en la esfera también se mostraron los hechos consecuentes, desde la acusación del humano, el cómo se le dio caza por las dimensiones y su captura, captura tras la que ella decidió contraer matrimonio con Tom.

Star tras ver todo eso no pudo evitar arrojar la esfera con todas sus fuerzas mientras la ira se apoderaba de ella.

-¡Omnitraxus!- grito ella a la vez que el ser ancestral materializaba su figura aun dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre alteza?- pregunto de forma calmada.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?, ¿Acaso eso es lo que realmente ocurrió?-

-Así es, es justo lo que viniste a ver ¿No?

-¿Y supiese eso todo este tiempo?, ¿Por qué jamás me contaste como eso?- se notaba la gran ira de la reina ante el ser ancestral que ni siquiera se inmutaba.

-Yo no puedo influir en las elecciones de nadie, toda elección importante divide el universo en sus infinitas existencias-

-¿Qué significa eso?, ¿que no dijiste nada por no intervenir?, solo tenías que decirme lo que había ocurrido-

-No podía dar una respuesta a la que no existe pregunta alguna, tu elección es ese momento fue dar por sentado que Marco era culpable, tu decidiste atraparlo, tu decidiste encerrarlo y no liberarlo, así como fue la decisión de tu hija entrar a la celda equivocada y liberar al humano, si hubieras venido hace 14 años, la respuesta habría sido la misma, pero tu decisión fue hacerlo hasta ahora-

Star apretaba fuerte los puños, obviamente estaba furiosa con Omnitraxus, pero más que nada estaba furiosas consigo misma, quería gritar y dispararle a todo su alrededor, quería volver en el tiempo y cambiar su pasado.

-¡Eso es!- se dijo a sí misma, -volveré en el tiempo y arreglare todo esto-

Omnitraxus no pudo evitar escucharla, y aunque no debería, el intento intervenir.

-Star, viajar en el tiempo no arreglará nada, a estas altura por experiencia ya a deberías saber que en el mejor de los casos la intervención será la causante principal que llevara al presente actual y si la alteración cambia el pasado provocará que toda esta realidad desaparezca- advirtió Omnitraxus.

-¿Qué importa?, el presente se fue al demonio hace mucho, no importa si la misma realidad se destruye con tal de crear otra- dijo estar lista para crear el hechizo que le permitirá viajar a l pasado.

-Es tu decisión, pero debes entender que todo sería destruido, tu reino, tu realidad, incluso tu hija-

Al escuchar eso la magia de Star se detuvo, la imagen de su hija siendo destruida por la alteración del pasado fue más que suficiente para hacerla declinar de su idea.

Star cayo de rodillas al entender lo que casi provocaba, incluso con toda la magia no podía cambiar su presente y eso la hacía sentirse aún más culpable al punto de solo querer desaparecer ella misma.

Omnitraxus miro a la reina y noto que se estaba reprimiendo a si misma de la tristeza, así que para intentar aliviarla coloco cinco esferas frente a ella.

Star vio las esferas, en ellas se reproducían imágenes diferentes pero reconocía a los que se encontraban en estas.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto ella.

-Hay un total de 7 universos que comparten el mismo punto de convergencia en el cual ocurrió el evento donde Marco es inculpado por el mismo crimen, y estas 6 esferas son los presentes restantes que surgieron de las decisiones que se tomaron-

-Pero solo hay 5- corrigió ella

-Oh, lo siento 6, al parecer uno acaba de desaparecer porque decidiste viajar al pasado y alterarlo, ahora hay 6 universos- dijo como si nada ante la desaparición de un universo entero.

Star comenzó a mirar en la primera esfera, en esta se reflejaba ella misma exactamente en la misma forma que ahora, solo que esa Star lloraba sin consuelo siendo observada por Omnitraxus.

-¿Qué significa esto?, ¿por qué me muestras esto?- pregunta Star tras ver la esfera donde ella misma lloraba.

-Es para que comprendas que tal vez no eres quien tiene el peor presente, en este universo por ejemplo, ella es la Star que también vino a conocer la verdad después de 14 años, en su universo, su Marco termino asesinando a Tom después de ser liberado y ella termino eliminando a Marco por miedo de que pudiera hacerle algo a ella o a su hija. Ahora tras enterarse de la verdad llora desconsolada al entender que mató en vano a Marco-

Star quedo muda ante esa anécdota, ¿en verdad había una versión que termino matando a Marco?, pero no si lo pensaba bien, no podía negar que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, si el Marco de su línea temporal hubiera matado a Tom y mostrado la misma hostilidad ante su hija, habría hecho lo necesario para protegerla, incluso matar a Marco.

Verse a sí misma llorar no era algo agradable, así que dejo de ver esa esfera y se enfocó en otra.

La siguiente esfera mostraba a su hija Estela centrada en el trono sosteniendo la barita de los Butterfly y su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, ni felicidad, ni tristeza, parecía una muñeca inexpresiva.

-En esa dimensión Estela escogió entrar a la celda opuesta a donde estaba Marco- Omnitraxus volvió a explicar lo que ocurría en ese universo, -Estela del castillo escapo y advirtió a los aldeanos quienes volvieron al castillo y enfrentaron a los demonios, en la conmoción Tom intento destruirlos a todos, un ataque escapo y fue directo hacia Estela, pero Star la cubrió con su propio cuerpo por lo que ella murió y después de eso Tom fue linchado por los aldeanos. En resumen Marco nunca fue liberado y Estela asumió el trono convirtiéndose en reina-

Star nuevamente se sorprendió por la explicación de Omnitraxus, se trataba de otro universo con un mal final, y toda la diferencia se debió por una sola decisión.

Star sabía que no era necesario ver todas las esferas, pero la curiosidad era más grande en ese momento, quería saber si en alguna versión, las cosas habían terminado bien para todos.

En la siguiente esfera la escena era aún peor, se veía todo el reino destruido mientras que la joven Estela era acompañada por su abuela Moon, se encontraban frente a una tumba en uno de los jardines que tenía el castillo mientras que la lápida tenia escrito el nombre de Star Butterfly. Pero lo realmente desconcertante fue que a Estela le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y la mitad de su rostro estaba vendado.

-¿Qué sucedió en esta dimensión?- pregunto angustia Star, tal vez no era su hija, al menos no la de su propia línea de tiempo, pero la sensación de que ella podría haber terminado de la misma forma la horrorizaba.

-Esta debe ser la peor de todas las versiones- comento Omnitraxus antes de continuar, -En esta línea de tiempo tu decidiste no cristalizar a Marco y solamente encerrarlo en una de las celdas de los calabozos, por 14 años estuvo secretamente aprisionado en una celda oscura encadenado como un animal, con el tiempo la cordura del humano se perdió y solo quedo un mostró que solo esperaba la hora de comer día tras día-

-¿Pero que le paso a Estela?- pregunto Star.

-Cuando ella abrió la celda de Marco, él ataco a todo quien se encontraba al alcance, ella huyo y él la persiguió, mató a todos los demonios que se toparon en su camino incluyendo a Tom, pero cuando él ataco a Estela por su apariencia demoniaca, Star entro en cólera y enfrento a Marco. Por desgracia Marco termino asesinándote también, pero cuando entendió lo que había hecho enloqueció aún más y se suicidó, el reino termino siendo destruido y Estela apenas sobrevivió, ahora vive con la Moon en una locación secreta-

-¿Cómo es posible que todas las decisiones lleven a finales tan horribles?- pregunto Star al notar que en cada uno de esos universos las cosas terminaban mal para todos.

-No todos son malos- los últimos podrían decirse que fueron buenos-

Star siguió con el penúltimo orbe, en este había una escena muy diferente. Star se encontraba sentada en su trono, tenía un rostro un poco deprimido, pero no de tristeza, más bien de aburrimiento mientras escuchaba algunos reportes del día a día y peticiones para el reino.

-No entiendo, ¿que esta ocurriendo aquí?- pregunto Star a Omnitraxus.

-En esta línea de tiempo, decidiste dejar ir a Marco, pero con la advertencia de que jamás volvieran a verse, a lo que Marco con el corazón destrozado volvió a su mundo y jamás se volvieron a ver. Meses después decidiste investigar y viniste a mí para descubrir la verdadera historia, por lo que rompiste tu compromiso con Tom, pero ya era tarde para recuperar tu relación con él humano. Tiempo después diste a luz a Estela y tomaste el puesto de reina un par de años después a eso-

-¿Y qué paso con Marco?-

Omnitraxus siguió explicando mientras las imágenes en el orbe cambiaban para mostrar a un Marco de 31 muy similar al que vio unos antes de que se fuera de Mewni, este vestía solo un traje de baño mientras estaba recostado en una silla larga debajo de la sombra de una especie de choza con la vista de una soleada playa frente a él. De repente aparecen dos mujeres, altas y esbeltas que lograba que Star sintiera envidia de esas figuras, una de ella con piel muy clara, cabello lacio largo negro y con ojos rasgados dándole una apariencia oriental vistiendo un traje de baño ajustado de color azul que descubría toda su espalda.

La otra mujer tenía una piel clara, cabello enchinado largo café y vestía un biquini blanco con rayas verdes. Ambas mujeres se acercaron de manera sensual y con sonrisas traviesas al moreno con una botella de bloqueador solar.

-¿Que se supone que significa esto?- pregunto una enrojecida Star al seguir viendo el orbe donde el moreno aplicaba la loción contra el sol en "todo" el cuerpo de ambas chicas.

-Bueno… cuando él volvió a la tierra retomo sus estudios, su actitud cambio a la de un chico más serio y le dedico un gran tiempo a las artes marciales y otros deportes, sobra decir que se volvió muy popular entre las chicas durante la preparatoria siendo un combo de cerebrito fornido. Extrañamente formo una relación con dos de sus compañeras quienes también estaban retrasadas en sus estudios, se graduó con honores de la universidad en una carrera de sistemas y tecnología, fundo su propia compañía de diseño e implementación de sistemas de seguridad de para automóviles inteligentes, gracias a la influencia de una de sus novias su compañía creció y tiempo después desarrollo un sistema para conducción automática a alta velocidad. Actualmente está casado con sus dos esposas Brittney y Sabrina, además de tener 3 hijas y 2 hijos, ahora mismo deben de estar en su playa privada de vacaciones-

Star termino pateando el orbe con fuerza haciendo que este desapareciera de su vista. Ante esto Omnitraxus se sorprendió, especialmente por el drástico cambio de actitud de la reina.

-¡Bien ya lo entendí!, nunca éxito ni una sola posibilidad en la que Marco y yo termináramos juntos en un final feliz ¿cierto?-

Star se retiraba molesta, es cierto que su depresión se había ido peo en su lugar algo más amargo estaba creciendo, un sentimiento de rencor que fácilmente podría crecer y crecer dentó de la ya muy auto odiada reina. Pero antes de irse el último orbe se colocó frente a ella bloqueándole el camino.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta?- tentó Omnitraxus a que viera que clase de destino tuvo en esa línea de tiempo.

Star ya estaba harta, la pregunta que había ido a busca ya había sido resuelta, el conocer que había otros 6 universos diferentes pero con el mismo punto de partida la había herido más de lo que esperaba, sabía que mirar el ultimo orbe solo le haría sentirse peor, pero que más daño podía hacerse a estas alturas, así que termino cediendo con un largo suspiro y miro el ultimo orbe.

En la imagen se apreciaban dos figuras, dos niños jugando con espadas de madera, su piel era monema pero muy clara, vestían ropas muy elegantes, prácticamente eran atuendos hechos para príncipes y ambos niños se veían idénticos salvo por su cabello, ambos eran lacios, pero uno de ellos tenía el cabello café mientras que el otro lo tenía dorado. Los niños parecían divertirse al jugar, o más bien al pelear .Ellos peleaban en un inmenso jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera de un castillo, castillo que Star reconocía pues era el suyo. Incluso a lo lejos se veía un gran árbol que siempre sobresalía en ese jardín, incluso se llegaba a distinguir que debajo de este se veía la silueta de una chica leyendo un libro.

La escena después cambio y se enfocó en unos de los balcones del castillo que daba de vista al jardín, en este balcón se veía a Star con su clásico vestido de reina, pero no usaba su corona y su cabello estaba suelto dejándolo moverse libremente por la agradable briza, ella estaba recargada en el barandal con una expresión de cansancio pero a la vez de tranquilidad solo viendo el jardín mientras que en el horizonte el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Justo en eso momento aparece alguien detrás de ella sosteniendo dos tasas en las manos. Se trataba de nada más y menos que de la versión adulta de Marco quien vestía un traje blanco con rojo, su saco estaba desabrochado pero aun así se distinguía que tenía adornos muy elegantes en pecho y hombros. Él le entrego una de las tazas a Star quien la recibió con una sonrisa y sin esperar le dio un sorbo al contenido. Después de eso Marco se colocó a la derecha de Star y pasó su brazo hasta el hombro izquierdo de la reina pegando más su cuerpo al de ella. Star solo siguió mirando la escena frente a ella mientras su brazo izquierdo se elevaba hasta su hombro y sujetaba la mano del moreno mientras se entrelazaban los dedos de sus manos. Solo ellos dos sin decirse nada, tomando una taza de té mientras esperaban que el sol se ocultara compartiendo un cálido momento de felicidad.

Star no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en todo su ser, esa escena simplemente parecía un sueño mientras miles de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza, pero solo había una que quería que fuese respondía, aun sabiendo que eso la destrozaría.

-Dime Omnitraxus, ¿Qué decisión fue la que cambio a esta línea de tiempo?- pregunto con un notorio tono seco en su voz.

-Esta línea de tiempo fue creada justo en el punto de convergencia, y se mantuvo sin divisiones a diferencia de la tuya o de las que ya has visto, tu a deberías saber qué decisión fue la que creo esa line de tiempo-

-Solo dímelo- exigió Star. -¿Qué hizo ella para conseguir esa vida?-

Omnitraxus dejo salir un suspiro al ver como la reina de Mewni comenzaba a sujetar el orbe de manera posesiva por lo que podía suponer cual sería la reacción tras escuchar la respuesta.

-La Star de esa línea de tiempo decidió confiar en la palabra de Marco, ella creyó desde un principio de su inocencia, por lo que el humano jamás fue culpado o perseguido. Cuando Moon despertó, tú y ella vinieron a mí desde el inicio donde les revele lo que había ocurrido, Tom fue capturado y regresado a su reino donde sus padres se disculparon y rompieron tu compromiso con el demonio. Tiempo después tú y Marco se casaron, ambos asumieron el trono como rey y reina, actualmente el reino se expandió bastante gracias a los esfuerzos de Marco en administrar todos los recursos tanto alimenticios y económicos mientras que Star buscaba la unificación de todos los reino y todas las especies de criaturas y las familias reales en una sola alianza, y ambos, juntos buscan las soluciones más apropiadas a todos los problemas del reino, des la integración entre monstruos, Mewmanos y demás criaturas, hasta extrema pobreza de las zonas bajas del reino. Además de eso…- Omnitraxus se detuvo la explicación de ese universo tras notar como Star se quebraba y comenzaba a llorar sin poder desprender su vista del orbe.

Como él temía, la visión de una vida donde ella y el humano habían conseguido un final feliz juntos la hacía sentirse miserable al no poder experimentar lo que su versión alterna hace ahora.

Ahora la reina llora sobre el orbe el cual se aferra con fuerza al entender que ese sueño pudo haber sido su vida actual y no podía evitar odiarse a sí misma par no haber actuado de la misma manara hace 14 años.

Omnitraxus no lo soporto más y expulso a la reina de su cuerpo haciendo que el orbe desapareciera de sus manos.

-Mira Star, sé que debe ser doloroso que tu realidad sea tan diferente a la mejor versión que hubiera sido posible, pero ninguna de esas realidades han terminado, toda historia sigue su curso, no existe un final feliz o un final malo mientras uno este con vida, solo existe un presente con un futuro incierto, y tú sigues viva, aun no existe un final feliz o triste para ti, solo tienes el ahora y el futuro que tu busques crear-

Con esas últimas palabras Omnitraxus se retiró dejando a una sollozante pero pensativa Star en las arenas del tiempo.

Ella permaneció ahí por varios minutos reflexionando las últimas palabras de Omnitraxus, sabía que tenía razón, aferrarse al pasado no cambiaría nada, pero aún tenía muchos asuntos que resolver y con la información que acababa de obtener tenía una visión más clara de todo lo que debía corregir.

 **… … … Sábado 11:14 am - Tierra… … …**

En un dojo de karate en el centro de la ciudad se estaba llevando un evento importante para muchos chicos y chicas, se trataba de el examen para subir de rango en el prestigioso deporte y forma de lucha.

Entre los alumnos se encontraba una chica muy nerviosa, quien era la siguiente en pasar, pero no se sentía presionada por que todos en el público la vieran, al contrario, se sentía desanimada ya que no había alguien en el público que quería que la viera.

-" _Marceline Díaz, pase al frente a realizar su forma"-_ anunciaron los jueces.

La joven niña se dirigió al centro del tatami y se paró firmemente frente a los jueces que la evaluarían. Miro otra vez al público para ver si la persona que ella esperaba hubiera llegado ya, pero por desgracia no era asi.

A la señal de los jueces la Marceline comenzó a realizar su "forma", desplazamiento, secuencia, patadas, puñetazos y defensas eran realizados correctamente, pero justo antes de llegar a fase final tuvo un tropiezo y cayó al suelo.

Marceline sabía que eso podía significar reprobar todo el examen, pero para su suerte tenía una segunda oportunidad para repetir. Pero si no se sentía motivada desde un principio, no tenía la confianza para repetir sin fallar.

-¡Vamos Marcy!- se escuchó un grito desde el público.

Todos lo notaron pues era un momento en el que se debía guardar silencio, pero aun sabiéndolo la persona que grito quería que lo notara la pequeña niña que se sentía angustiada.

Marceline miro que se trataba justo de la persona que tanto estaba esperando ver, su hermano Marco quien parecía que había corrido para poder llegar hasta el dojo pues se veía agitado, pero aun así le dirigía una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana.

La pequeña Marceline volvió a ponerse en el centro del tatami y llena de confianza continua con su examen.

 **… … … Una hora después… … …**

Marceline y Marco salían del dojo, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro y Marceline siendo cargada sobre los hombros de marco.

-¿Quién lo diría?, eres bastante buena en el karate, incluso mejor que yo cuando tenía tu edad- decía Marco.

-¿Enserio?, significa que pronto poder avanzar a la cinta roja-

-Hey, tómatelo con calma, deben aprender primero lo que significa la cinta y aprender controlarte más antes de pensar en la roja, de lo contrario terminara repitiéndose lo de hoy-

-No fue para tanto-

-Le dislocaste el hombro a tu oponente-

-No fue mi culpa, él no se defendió correctamente, y yo apunte a su cabeza no a su hombro, además, yo no fui quien golpeo al padre de ese chico-

-Él interfirió en una pelea ajena para agredir a mi linda hermana, él se lo busco, ni siquiera los jueces se molestaron por eso-

-No porque también golpeaste a uno de ellos y él otro era tu antiguo profesor de karate-

Marco no comento nada, solamente con una sonrisa en su rostro siguió caminando por las calles del centro de la ciudad.

-He… hermano, ¿dónde está el auto?-

-Pues… veras, no encontré ningún lugar para estacionarme, así que lo deje en automático para que regresara a la casa yo termine corriendo desde la avenida principal hasta el dojo-

-Mmm, eso pasa por tener que trabajar en sábado, si hubieras llegado temprano no me hubiera sentido tan asustada en mi primera oportunidad-

-Lo siento, ¿qué tal si te compro algo como premio?- comento Marco tratando de compensar que no cumplió su palabra de llegar a tiempo.

-¿enserio?, ¿lo que sea?-

-Estamos en el centro, podemos ir viendo hasta que veas algo que te guste-

-No es necesario, ya se justamente lo que quiero- comento la pequeña quien sin perder tiempo le indico a su hermano a donde debía ir.

Marco camino por varias calles hasta que llego a su destino. El lugar era una tienda de artículos deportivos, pero para desgracia de la joven niña…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito de una manera muy exagerada y dramática al darse cuenta que la tienda estaba cerrada.

En la puerta del local había un letrero diciendo, _"Lo sentimos, cerrado hoy por evento de suma importancia"_

-Tranquila Marcy, debe haber más tiendas de estas en la el centro-

-Pero solo en estas vende lo que quiero-

La pequeña niña actuaba como si fuera el fin de mundo, Marco por su parte no sabía si debía reírse de lo cómica que se veía o simplemente tranquilizarla.

-Volveremos luego, que tal si vamos a otro lugar, escuche que hay un buen restaurante de pizza cerca de aquí-

-¿Pizza?- como si fuera arte de magia el ánimo de Marceline se elevó instantáneamente.

Marco y Marceline caminaron otro rato hasta que llegó el restaurante de Pizza.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que no era cualquier restaurante de pizza, de hecho, la pizza era solamente un extra en aquel lugar, pues se trataba de un enorme lujar con un nombre que decía **"Ultimate Laser Tag"**

El lugar también estaba a abarrotar, no era de extrañar que un lugar así tuviera bastantes clientes, pero esto era excesivo.

-Marco mira- dijo Marceline apuntando a un cartel que decía:

 **"Torneo Padres-Hijos"**

 **1° Premio: $ 10,000**

 **2° Premio: 1 año de pizza gratis**

 **Inscripciones Aquí**

-¡Marco! ¡Participemos!- dijo sin dudarlo la pequeña Marcy.

-¿Eh?, Pero yo no sé jugar eso, además, solo es para padres e hijos-

-¡Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor!, no es tan difícil, mamá y yo jugamos muchas veces aquí, además, tenemos los mismos apellidos, nadie sabrá que solo somos hermanos-

Por una parte ella tenía razón, puede que sean hermanos, pero por la diferencia de edad no era difícil para Marco aparentar que era su padre, muchas persona ya le habían hecho ese comentario. Además, el premio parecía muy tentador incluso para Marco.

-Bien, pero si nos descubren estaremos en problemas, así que no vayas a decirme hermano en ningún momento ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si hermano-

 _-"Esto no saldrá bien"_ \- pensó el moreno.

-Disculpe, ¿aún hay lugares para el torneo?- pregunto marco a la chica que estaba debajo del cartel.

-Solo queda un lugar en el cuarto bloque-

-Bien, regístrenos por favor-

-Entendido, por favor requiero que me muestren sus identificaciones, llenen estos registros de inscripción, firmen estos acuerdos de no demandar en caso de lesiones, fracturas, ceguera temporal o permanente, muerte o cualquier otro daño a la salud mental o psicológica, además requiero el pago de la cuota de inscripción.

-¿Pago?, ¿exactamente cuánto es de la inscripción?-

-Son $650.00 dólares por favor- respondió la chica.

 _-"Ok, porque rayos esto se siente tan familiar"-_ pensó el castaño al oír el precio.

Tas pagar a la chica, ella presionó un botón en la mesa. Alarmas y comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo que se daba un anuncio

- ** _Atencion, el ultimo aquipo se ha rejistrado_**

 ** _El torneo dara inicio en 30 min_**

 ** _El resto de los espectadores favor de pasar a las gradas_**

-¿Gradas?- se preguntó Marco.

-Vamos Marco, hay que ponernos el traje- le dijo Marceline mientras lo guiaba a los vestidores.

-¿Traje?-

Para Marco esta no solo sería su primera experiencia en este juego desde que volvió a la tierra, sería su primera experiencia en toda la vida y estaba más que perdido en todo este asunto.

Cuando dio un vistazo a la pista de donde se llevaría al torneo, no pudo evitar sentir que había entrado a un coliseo dentro de un videojuego y que el seria parte del espectáculo.

En la pista se veían personas en trajes muy ostentosos con armas que se formaban virtualmente y se disparaban en un campo de donde monstruos digitales se creaban, de igual manera y varios sujetos se disparaban unos a otros con estas armas irreales.

-¿Pero en que rayo me he metido ahora?- se preguntó a si mismo antes de seguir hacia los vestidores.

-¿Qué pasa Marco?, ¿acaso te da miedo y simple juego?- se burló su hermana ante la expresión que había puesto en su rostro.

-Para nada, pero creo que acabo de perder mis $650 dólares-

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Aquí les trago el nuevo capítulo del fic, espero que les haya gustado y aclarado algunas dudas que ya me hubieran comentado.**

 **Este fic puede que sea un poco más corto a lo que estoy acostumbrado a escribir, pero es que al darme cuenta ya había escribido todo esto y no había llegado a la mitad de lo que tenía planeado, ya que la segunda parte del capítulo quiero que sea un poco más detallada, así que simplemente lo divido para poderme enfocar correctamente en lo que ocurrirá.**

 **Les aviso que el siguiente capítulo puede llegar a tardar un poco más en salir, estaré ocupado la siguiente semana y no creo que pueda continuar hasta la que sigue.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y el apoyo que le dan a este fic: natsu dragneel354, brenda1810018, WolfCerberus y a los anónimos. Y para gizclave y horus100, espero haber clarado sus dudas.**

 **Recuerden que cualquier duda u comentario soy más que oídos.**

 **Gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	5. Lasers, amistades o algo más

Lasers, amistades o algo más

Marco a su a sus cercanos 32 años había ya había vivido todo tipo de experiencias riesgosas y participado en casi todo tipo de enfrentamientos, gran variedad de criaturas bípedos, seres con magia, troles, orcos, duendes, hadas, dragones, variedad de monstruos gigantescos, demonios y demás enemigos a los cuales enfrento con solo sus manos o con una en el peor de los casos.

Pero la situación en la que estaba ahora mismo le hacía dudar de sus capacidades como guerrero, pues que jamás había estado en una batalla como la de ahora.

Él se encontraba oculto detrás de un bloque en un estrecho pasillo, se encontraba desarmado mientras su enemigo se acercaba lentamente con un rifle de asalto acorralándolo.

-Marco, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pudo escuchar a su hermana que estaba frente a él igualmente escondida detrás de un bloque.

Ambos vestían un traje negro que incluía equipo de protección echa de algún plástico duro dando la apariencia de que vestían una armadura. Además de llevar puestos unos casco negros con visores polarizados. La única forma de reconocer a su hermane era que en el visor de su casco aparecía un indicador de color verde sobre la cabeza de su hermana.

Los hermanos Díaz habían entrado al torneo de Laser Tag para padres e hijos, ahora vestían los trajes especiales para este juego que se asimilaban a la armadura de uno de esos súper soldados que salen en videojuegos de guerras espaciales, pero el objetivo de esos trajes era proporcional la sensación de realidad en un entorno virtual.

Las armas eran de plástico y al igual que el traje, estas estaban llenas de sensores sensibles a los lasers, pero lo más asombroso era la tecnología implantada en los cascos.

Se trataba de un casco de realidad aumentada que era capaz de escanear todo su entorno, identificar enemigos y aliados, localizar las armas dentro del área y también mostraba las zonas de interacción con el entorno También incluía un altavoz y comunicador interno.

Además de eso en el visor del casco se mostraba el estado de la armadura del usuario, una barra del usuario y una del compañero, un indicador de munición en el arma actual y un mini mapa de la arena con la posición actual.

El juego era simple, ocho equipos en un amplio mapa con forma de laberinto, donde tenían una ronda de eliminación, esta consistían en eliminar a todos los rivales posibles usando las armas láser, de manera que los 3 quipos con más muertes acumuladas pasan a la siguiente ronda. De esta forma había un total de 16 jugadores a la vez en la pista del juego.

Si un jugador recibía un disparo en alguna parte de su cuerpo, esta parte se iluminaba en rojo y se penalizaba la interacción del jugador. Por ejemplo, si un láser golpeaba cualquier parte de la alguna pierna, esta se iluminaba de rojo y el calzado se magnetizaba al suelo dificultando el movimiento dando la impresión de un movimiento con herida real y provocaba que la barra de vida bajara entre 15% a 25%.

Si el impacto era en algún brazo, este se iluminaba de rojo e impedía el accionamiento de armas con esa mano, además reducía entre 10% a 25% de la vida.

Un impacto en el torso no limitaba nada, pero la reducción de vida era entre 45 a 65% puntos de vida.

Por ultimo si el láser daba en el casco, había una reducción entre 80% al 95% de la vida dependiendo la zona del impacto.

Si la barra de vida del jugador bajaba al 0%, todo su traje se iluminaba en rojo impidiendo cualquier interacción con cualquier arma o cualquier otro jugador, por lo que tenía que volver a su base para poder reiniciar su traje, con un máximo de dos reinicios por jugador dando un total de 3 vidas por ronda.

Por último, uno podía usar su arma para poder bloquear el impacto de los láseres, pero al hacerlo las armas se iluminaban de rojo impidiendo volver a ser accionadas.

Marco como todo un novato, se dejó guiar por las instrucciones de su hermana al escoger un fusil de asalto como arma inicial mientras ella escogió un par de pistolas, dada su estatura le era difícil poder usar las armas más grandes.

Iniciada la partida, Marco ya parecía más perdido que un hombre de hielo en un volcán, y en su primer encuentro con otro equipo recibió un impacto en el brazo izquierdo, otro en la pierna derecha y otro en el arma antes de siquiera cubrirse.

Por suerte, su hermana aprovecho la distracción y disparo a los dos oponentes reduciéndoles toda su barra de vida antes de dejarlos reaccionar.

Al parecer la baja estatura de la chica la hacía pasar casi desapercibida. Podría decirse que era la persona más joven jugando ya que el resto de quipos era conformado un adulto y algún joven entre 16 y 17 años que era el límite de edad.

Marco Miro a su hermana quien mostraba una buena puntería y destreza en este juego dando a entender que realmente tenía experiencia.

Casi al instante tuvieron que cubrirse dado otro quipo llego a atacarlos por detrás dejándolos en la situación actual de estar acorralados y donde los jugadores anteriores pretendían volver en cualquier momento.

-¡Marco ponte de pie!- le indico su hermana por medio del comunicador del casco

-¿Qué?, seré blanco fácil así-

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan- dijo ella.

Él confió en su hermana y se puso de pie, pero como temía, dos impacto dieron directamente en el cuerpo de Marco reduciendo a 0% su barra de vida. Pero una vez más, Marceline aprovechó y separó a ambos contrincantes con el par de pistolas.

Una vez que sus oponentes, se retiraron tras perder toda su vida Marco vio con cierta molestia a su hermana, aunque ella no podía notarlo por el casco en su rostro.

-Me usaste de carnada- protesto Marco.

-Tenía que hacerlo, eres terrible para derrotar enemigos-

-Te dije que no era bueno es esto de armas de disparos-

-Pero es muy fácil ya te…-

Marceline se quedó muda al notar que su barra de vida llego a 0% tras ser atacados por la espalma mientras ellos discutían.

-¡Marco!- se quejó ella

Su dulce y tierna hermana había cambiado completamente de actitud cuando inicio el juego, de cierta forma le recordaba a su madre quien era increíblemente competitiva cuando se trataba de los juegos de mesa.

Ambos volvieron a su base donde su traje fue reiniciado. Marceline estaba lista para volver al campo de batalla pero noto que su hermano no.

-Marco, que estas esperando, si no acumulamos más punto quedaremos fuera del torneo-

Marco por su parte veía otro equipamiento dado que el anterior no le función. Así que escogió el mismo que su hermana, un par de pistolas sencillas, no son tan rápidas pero tendría la oportunidad de atacar a dos oponente al mismo tiempo o causar doble daño a uno solo.

Una vez listos para salir de nuevo a la pista, abrieron la puerta de su base, pero se percataron que había dos sujetos frente a la salida de su base esperándolos.

Sin tiempo de reaccionar, ambos fueron nuevamente atacados hasta que sus vidas se redujeron a 0% obligándolos a cerrar nuevamente la entrada a su base.

-¡Aaaaaaa!, no es justo, campear frente a la base de otro es injusto- se quejó con notable molestia la joven Marceline. –Si nos vuelven a matar estaremos fuera del torneo-

-Tranquila Marcy, es solo un juego- trato de tranquilizarla.

-¡No es solo un juego!- ella levanto la voy a su hermano haciendo que el comunicador sonara fuertemente dentro del casco del castaño.

Al darse cuenta de que había sido descortés con su hermano, Marceline se arrepintió y pidió disculpas.

-Perdóname hermano, pero… mamá y yo, solíamos venir aquí de vez en cuando y siempre ganábamos este juego, nunca nos vencieron, yo solo… yo quería ganar tan solo una última vez, de esa forma tal vez pueda volver a sentirme cerca de ella-

Marco no podía ver el rostro de su hermana, pero podía adivinar que por debajo del casco se encontraba una muy triste mirada de una pequeña niña que extrañaba a sus padres y que podía llegar a llorar en cualquier momento.

El moreno abrazo a su hermana mientras chocaba su casco con el de ella.

-Oye Marcy, ganémosle a todos-

Su hermana se sorprendió por eso, sonaba tan confiado a pesar de estar en 5° lugar.

-Eso es imposible si nos siguen esperando afuera esos tipos- murmuro ella.

-Entonces úsame de carnada y tu gánales, al menos puedo hacer eso bien- dijo eso mientras volvía a buscar otro cambio de equipamiento.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, yo ya era un caso perdido en este juego, pero tu aun tienes ventaja, solo tienes que…-

Marco se quedó mudo mientras veía la lista de equipamientos, no lo pensó mucho cuando escogió el último de la lista haciendo que un cajón dentro de la base se abriera mostrando dos armas. Una era una pistola de una mano como las anteriores, pero la segunda…

-¿Marco?, ¿Por qué escogiste la espada, esa arma es inútil cuando te enfrentas a rifles, al menos trata de acabar con alguno antes que te quiten la última vida-

-Marcy, por favor confía en mí en este momento- dijo con una sonrisa debajo del casco.

… … …

La puerta de la base se abrió nuevamente, y como lo supusieron, aquellos dos jugadores seguían ahí esperando a que la puerta se abriera.

En la puerta estaba Marco con una espada en mano y una pistola en otra, mientras Marceline estaba cuerpo al suelo debajo de Marco lista para disparar.

Se abrió fuego por parte de los cuatro y como se esperaba los jugadores que esperaban afuera dispararon a Marco mientras Marceline apunto y disparó a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los disparos de ambos bandos cesaron una vez que los trajes de los jugadores de afuera se iluminaron completamente de rojo.

Entonces Marceline al ver a sus oponentes escapar dirigió su atención a la información de su casco noto que la barra de vida de Marco no había bajado en lo más mínimo.

-Marceline Díaz, ¿Esta bien si tu hermano quiere alardear un poco?-

-¿Eeeeee?… ¿Claro?-

Sin perder el tiempo Marco se alejó a gran velocidad perdiéndose en el laberinto, Marceline se quedó sola frente a la base sintiéndose abandonada, pero en ese momento empezó a notar como el marcador de su equipo comenzó a incrementarse velozmente.

También se notó un sublime silencio por parte de todos los espectadores que veían el encuentro.

En menos de un menos de un minuto una alarma del jue juego sonó indicando el fin de este y mostrando los marcadores la siguiente puntuación.

 ** _Equipo 1: 6_**

 ** _Equipo 2: 8_**

 ** _Equipo 3: 6_**

 ** _Equipo 4: 5_**

 ** _Equipo 5: 6_**

 ** _Equipo 6: 2_**

 ** _Equipo 7: 3_**

 ** _Equipo 8: 10_**

En menos de 1 minuto, Marco aumento 4 muertes para su equipo juntando un total de 10 y terminando en 1° lugar de su bloque.

Marco camino tranquilamente hasta su base donde su hermana se encontraba aun en la entrada y quien debajo del casco estaba completamente sorprendida, no sabía que había pasado, pero era obvio que también sorprendió a todos los observadores que no hacían ningún ruido, como si su casco omitiera cualquier sonido del exterior.

-Herm… Marco, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto ella.

-Solo digamos que el Karate no es mi única habilidad de pelea- respondió mientras giraba la espada de plástico con suma agilidad entre sus dedos.

… … …

Los siguientes encuentros ocurrieron rápidamente, los equipos ganadores de los bloque se enfrentaron entre si dando como resultado a los 2 primeros equipos que pasarían y se enfrentaría en la final, mientras tanto la batalla entre los ganadores de los bloque terminaba dando como resultado una increíble victoria de Marco y su hermana.

Los espectadores aún se les hacía difícil creer que un sujeto usando la subestimada espada en un juego de armas de largo alcance estuviese ganando tan fácilmente, incluso se detuvo el encuentro en 2 ocasiones por que acusaron a Marco de que su traje no respondía antes supuestos aciertos de disparos cuando en realidad estos eran bloqueados con bastante precisión por la espada de plástico, que a diferencia del resto de las armas, esta no se iluminaba de rojo o se deshabilitaba cuando era golpeada por un láser.

Al final se había llegado a la esperada final donde los 2 equipos con más bajas a su favor del enfrentamiento del bloqu se enfrentaron a los mejores del encuentro entre bloque 1 y 3.

Toda la atención se enfocaba a los ganadores del bloque cuatro, el sujeto que sobresalía a pesar del uso de una espada y su acompañante, un infante con un perfecto uso de pistolas dobles.

Marceline no podía estar más emocionada, habían llegado a la batalla final donde se enfrentarían a solo 3 equipos con 5 vidas cada miembro, y junto a su hermano que al parecer era todo un experto haciendo uso de la espada.

Por otra parte Marco estaba más enfocado en el equipo de ganador del bloque 1 quien también quedo en primer puesto de las semifinales entre el bloque 1 y 3. Pudiera que no llamaran tanto la atención como lo hacia él, pero viendo las repeticiones de los otros encuentros notaba que ese equipo en ningún momento tuvo bajas y tampoco habían hecho uso de mucha monición, tan solo dos tiros a la cabeza a cada oponente rápidos y precisos.

Al fin la última batalla comenzó, Marco y su hermana se movió a través del escenario buscando a sus contrincantes y no tardaron mucho al encontrarse frente a frente ante los ganadores del bloque 1.

Al principio ninguno de ellos disparo o se ocultó, fue como si ambos equipos intentaran tener un pequeño intercambio de palabras antes de intentar atacarse, pero no hubo palabras que intercambiar, fue más como un pequeño juego de la gallina de quién sería primero en buscar refugio o disparar sus armas y quién hiciera el primer movimiento perdía.

Marco veía al adversario adulto, tal vez no podía ver su rostro por el casco, pero se veía más que ansioso por apuntar y tirar del gatillo.

Al final quién perdió fue el familiar menor de su oponente, quien a pesar de ser alguien con estatura similar a su hermana cargaba sin problema un rifle al rostro de Marco.

Marco cubrió su rostro del disparo láser con su espada y su bloqueo fue perfecto, pero a la vez vio como el traje de su hermana y el del familiar menor de su oponente se iluminaron totalmente de rojo indicando que ya habían perdido una de sus vidas.

Marco no se percató cuando fue que su oponente disparo, pero mientras él se cubría, Marceline disparo al menor del rifle pero el adulto apunto con una sola de las pistolas apunto y disparo a la cabeza de Marceline acertando dos veces de forma rápida y precisa.

Tras eso Marco estuvo dispuesto a lanzarse al ataque, pero su oponente no volvió a disparar, fue cuando entendió que en realidad querían darle un mensaje, uno en el que solo quería que ellos dos estuvieran presentes.

Los dos menores se retiraron a reiniciar sus trajes, dejando a los dos adultos solos.

-Se supone que nos digamos algo, porque creo que eso no es muy adecuado en este momento- comento Marco y usando el parlante del casco que hacía que su voz sonara como la de " _Darth Vader"._

-Solo quería agradecerte- comento su oponente con una voz similar, -desviaste toda la atención del torneo, normalmente uno es el centro de atención cuando sabe dar tiros directos al casco tan seguido, pero tú, tu bloqueas disparos con una vara de plástico, todos intentaran eliminarte a ti primero, en vez de a mí, eso me dejara una victoria casi asegurada-

-Solo suponiendo que no los venza a todos antes que me quiten una vida-

-Pues sería muy interesante verte ganar, marcarias una nueva forma de jugar para los que quieren un buen reto, pero realmente necesito el dinero y tengo que eliminarte- Al terminar de decir eso apunto con sus dos pistolas a Marco.

El espadachín no se ocultó, al igual que en encuentros pasados corrió directamente a su oponente bloqueando y esquivando la lluvia de disparos laser, si reducía la distancia lo suficiente terminaría con la ventaja de la distancia de su oponente y estaría a la merced de tu ataque.

Pero subestimo la situación dado que la velocidad con la que su oponente disparaba era mayor a que si usara uno de los rifles de disparo automático.

Cuando elimino la distancia entre él y su oponente, noto como su pie se había iluminado de rojo he instantáneamente lo sentía más pesado lo cual le hico perder el impulso y su movilidad.

Aun así intentó atacar, pero para su sorpresa su espada fue bloqueada por ambas pistolas de su oponente, y por alguna razón estas no se iluminaron de rojo como usualmente lo hacia el resto de armas que tocaba la espada. Prácticamente estaba bloqueando la espada con las zonas en las que no había sensores que detectaran impacto, por lo que seguían siendo totalmente funcionales.

Marco intento buscar una oportunidad para provocar daño, pero noto que su oponente se defendía y atacaba al mismo tiempo usando las dos pistolas.

Marco alguna vez escucho sobre un tipo de arte marcial específico en el uso de armas de filo cortas en las manos para la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en este caso en vez de armas de filo se aplicaba con armas de fuego como las pistolas. Algo llamado ""

-Y yo que pensé que este torneo seria aburrido, pero admito que me emocione al ver a un verdadero guerrero entre un montón de aficionados a las armas- comento el oponente de Marco.

-Diría lo mismo, pero es la primera vez que juego esto y realmente me es difícil pelear contra tipos con armas de largo alcance-

-Ja, tú y yo deberíamos compartir una cerveza cuando esto termine, al menos que tú esposa se ponga celosa-

-… ¿Eh?- las palabras de su oponente le hicieron pensar al castaño.

Dando un pequeño vistazo al traje de su oponente, se dio cuenta que a pesar que la armadura era completamente igual a la que él usaba, la de su oponente no encajaba a su cuerpo, en especial en el pecho donde sí se fijaba bien, este sobresalía con respecto al resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Eres una chica?- pregunto Marco totales sorprendido.

Lo que supo después fue que su armadura se había iluminado completamente de rojo y su espada se apagó, dado que en su distracción la chica aprovecho para liberar una de sus armas y disparar directamente al casco de Marco.

-He, realmente eres un tipo raro, espero verte más tarde, arrebatarte tus vidas será lo más emocionante de todo este torneo- dijo dándole la espalda y retirándose con un notorio contoneo de sus caderas dejando en claro que debajo de esa armadura se encontraba una mujer.

-¿pero que acaba de pasar?- se dijo a si mismo si creer lo que acababa de pasar y sin poder retirar su vista del cuerpo de la chica, en especial debajo de la cintura.

 _-¡HERMANO, ACASO TE MATARON!, ¿Dónde estás?, ¡necesito ayudaaaa!-_ se escuchó a gran volumen por el trasmisor de su casco.

Marco salió de su trance y volvo a su base para reiniciar su armadura y volver al juego.

 **… … … 24 minutos después… … …**

Marco se encontraba sentado en el suelo mirando los datos de la partida en su casco

 ** _Equipo 1: 15_**

 ** _Equipo 2: 5_**

 ** _Equipo 3: 3_**

 ** _Equipo 4: 15_**

El junto con su hermana conformaban el quipo 4 que estaban empatados con el equipo de la chica que le había arrebatado 4 de sus 5 vidas, sus dos piernas y un brazo estaban de color rojo, el indicador de su vida estaba en 8% y había apagado el comunicador con su hermana ya que ella no dejaba de gritar a través del comunicador.

-Parece que todo se redujo entre tú y yo señor espadachín- comento la mujer que estaba sentada con él recargando espalda con espalda-

Ella tenía un 5 % de vida con el torso, pierna izquierda y brazo derecho iluminados en rojo.

Durante el combate ellos dos se volvieron a encontrar una y otra vez siempre teniendo como resultado uno de ellos con la vida en 0% por cada encuentro hasta que terminaron en su última vida.

Antes de su último encuentro ninguno de los dos se había fijado en el contador de vida, estaban tan enfocados en pelear el uno con el otro que en ningún momento les preocupo el resto de jugadores o la condición de sus compañeros.

En su último encuentro Marco se vio forzado a desenfundar su arma secundaria y pelear tanto con la espada como con la pistola al mismo tiempo, ya que ahora peleaba contra su oponente quien no dudo en utilizar toda su munición contra él.

Las armas de ambos habían alcanzado el límite de tiros permitidos, y claro que Maraco aún conservaba su espada, pero estaba tan cansado que apenas y podía mantener el aliento dentro de ese sofocante casco que antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sentado en el suelo mientras su oponente femenina hacia lo mismo apoyando sus espaldas entre sí sin ganas de seguir peleando.

-Quedan dos minutos para que la partida acabe, no nos queda munición y yo aún conservo mi espada, además daría por seguro que te queda menos vida que a mí, yo ya he ganado- contesto Marco ante el comentario anterior de la chica.

-Suenas muy confiado, yo podría tener un par de puntos más, eso me daría la victoria segura-

-¿Quieres aposta?-

-¿Apostar?, en si el ganador recibirá $10,000 dólares, y el perdedor pizza barata por 1 año, creo que la apuesta es innecesaria- contesto ella.

-Tienes razón, pero estoy cansado, y mis piernas están magnetizadas, prefiero esperar que el tiempo llegue a cero y observar el anuncio de vitoria en mi casco-

-Aún me queda una granada ¿sabes?, pero no puedo ponerme de pie, si la detono aquí sería un empate y no creo dejen dividir el premio en ese caso-

-En ese caso tendrías la victoria asegurada si tuvieras un poco más condición-

-Mira quién habla señor " _podría ganar pero no me queda energía para mover un brazo"-_

-Solo estoy fuera de práctica, un par de meses atrás, esto sería más fácil que encontrar un político corrupto en México-

-¿Qué referencia tan vieja es esa?- comento ella pero no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, -¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿más de 45?-

-Teóricamente tengo aun 31, ¿o es acaso ya no estas interesada en tomar esa cerveza por mi edad?-

-Espera, ¿lo dices en serio?, ¿invitar a una chica desconocida con la que has estado peleando por dinero?-

-Claro que sí, no me había divertido así con nadie en un buen tiempo, o podría ser que tu esposo se ponga celoso-

-No creo que eso pase, ¿Qué tal si el ganador invita la primer ronda?-

-Me parece justo-

Ambos simplemente platicaban tan tranquilamente como si hubieran olvidado que pelearon con todas sus fuerzas minutos atrás.

El tiempo llego a cero y la alarma sonó anunciando al equipo 4 como el ganador del torneo.

Todos los presentes estaban confundidos con el resultado pues al observar las pantallas solo notaron y a ninguno de los dos quería terminar la pelea, pero no podían quejare, ambos jugadores les habían dado un increíble espectáculo visual de batalla a los espectadores. Aun después que fueron los compañeros menores de edad quieres recolectaron la mayoría de vidas.

-Bueno, parece que comeré pizza barata por el resto del año- comento le chica.

-Al menos será gratis-

 **… … … Varios minutos después… … …**

Marco y su oponente habían salido de la arena, ambos adultos se preguntaban donde estaban sus compañeros, pero antes de reencender el comunicador para hablarles, ambos infantes estaban peleándose rodando en el suelo mientras se escuchaban como gritaban cosas como:

 _-Yo le dispare primero/me robaste su muerte-_

-¡Marceline!- grito Marco.

-¡Jason!- Grito la chica.

-Deja de pelearte ven aquí- gritaron ambos adultos a mismo tiempo a sus respectivos familiares.

-¿Marco?- volteo la niña a su hermano quien la llamaba, ni siquiera había notado que su equipo fue el ganador.

-¡Siiiiii!, ganaste- ella corrió y abrazo a su hermano a abrazarlo mientras cometía un grave error, -¡eres el mejor hermano del mundo!- dijo directamente por el parlante en vez del comunicador interno.

Todos los presentes se callaron al escuchar la palabra "hermano".

La misma chica que los inscribió, y quien iba a entregarles el premio se les acercó y les dijo:

-Este… las reglas del torneo especificaba que tenían que ser estrictamente padres e hijos, los hermanos o personas haciéndose pasar por el padre o madre están descalificados automáticamente-

Marco y Marceline seguían abrazándose pero pode dentro de los cascos tenían los ojos blancos por la noticia.

-Por lo tanto que el primer premio pasa al quipo 1 y el segundo premio al equipo 2- dijo la chica con cierta vergüenza en el rostro.

En ese punto la nueva ganadora comenzó a gritar de alegría abrazando fuertemente a su familiar.

-Marco noto como su pequeña hermana se comenzaba a deprimir por haber arruinado todo justo en el último momento-

-Hey Marcy, mírame- Dijo quitándose su casco, -Tal vez no tengamos el premio, y está bien, eso fue por no seguir las reglas, pero nadie puede negar que realmente ganamos, tal vez tú y mamá nunca perdían, pero hoy tampoco perdimos y ellos solo podrán decir que ganaron por descalificación, así que no te sientas mal-

Marceline también se retiró el casco y miro a su hermano mientras trataba de mantenerse tranquila y pensar en lo que le dijo.

Marceline pareció entender, aunque aún tenía un sabor amargo por su descalificación, y Marco por otra parte volteo a ver a la nueva ganadora quien al parecer tenía problemas para quitarse el casco por la emoción.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-pregunto el castaño a la chica-

-¿Eh?, si por favor- contesto ella sin voltear a verlo e inclinando la cabeza para ayudarle a sacarse el casco.

Tras un leve esfuerzo marco logro retirar el casco de la cabeza haciendo que un largo cabello amarillo claro cayera.

-Siempre es un problema para poder meter y sacar la cabeza de estos cascos cuando uno tiene el cabello largo - La mujer sacudió su cabello un poco antes de levantar la cabeza, -Como sea, parece que ahora soy yo quien te debe un par de cer…-

Ella se quedó muda al ver el rostro de Marco, pero con el castaño ocurrió lo mismo al verla directamente, no todo su cabello era rubio, tenía un pequeño pero notorio mechón de color azul verdoso claro al lado izquierdo de su rostro, sus ojos era grande y de color verde con pequeñas pecas debajo de estos.

En cuanto ella, puede que hayan pasado 15 años, pero aun recordaba a que chico de cabello castaño, piel un poco morena, y con un muy distintivo lunar en la mejilla derecha-

-Atención a todos, como el participante Marco Díaz fue descalificado, la nueva ganadora del torneo de padres e hijos es Jackie Lynn Thomas y su hijo Jason Lynn Thomas- Anuncio la chica por el micrófono mientras los dos adultos no dejaban de verse directamente.

 **… … … 3 Horas después… … …**

Marco y Jackie estaban sentados uno frente al otro en una mesa de un restaurante familiar mientras una camarera les retiraba varios platos de lo que habían consumido.

Justo después de tener un recuentro de los más incómodo en el Laser Tag en el que ambos adultos se quedaron viendo por varios segundos que se sintieron como minutos sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que la organizadora del evento llamo la atención de Jackie para entregarle su premio. Una tarjeta de transferencia bancaria con un valor de $ 10,000 dólares, pero en ningún momento perdió de vista al castaño.

Tras una rápida sesión de fotos, la rubia fue directa hacia Marco, pero al estar frente a él nuevamente sus palabras fallaron.

-Mar…Marco…, tu… tu estas…, digo, obvio que tu estas… si no lo estuvieras… no hubieras… tu… quero decir…-

-Te vez hermosa Jackie- dijo sin más enmudeciendo a la chica con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Después de eso ellos querían tener una muy necesaria conversación, pero debían devolver los trajes mientras que Marco y su hermana no habían comido nada. Así que Marco sin pensarlo mucho le propuso que fueran a comer a otro sitio. Ella aceptó la invitación del castaño y sugirió un restaurante no muy lejos de ahí.

Ambos ordenaron y comieron como si hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo, pero obviamente había algo que no encajaban, los dos pequeños infantes que en todo momento compartieron una mirada de desafío. Jason y Marceline no habían dejado de hacer preguntas ni dejado de verse con una mirada de desagrado.

Marco y Jackie no hablaron mucho durante la comida, solo comentarios simples, pero Jackie había escogido ese restaurante por un motivo en particular, era que había una zona con máquinas de videojuegos, solo tuvieron que esperar a que los infantes no soportaran la tentación de pedir un poco de dinero para disfrutar del simple pero efectivo entretenimiento para darle una conversación más privada a los adultos.

Ahora mismo en que ambos adultos estaban por fin solos se sentía más nervioso. Marco sabía exactamente lo que ella quería saber, pero notaba no se atrevía a preguntar por no quererle causar molestias al castaño.

-Y… Jason, ¿Qué edad tiene?- Pregunto un poco nervioso Marco buscando abrir la conversación y buscando cierta respuestas-

-¿Eh?... Oh… ya entiendo, ¿acaso estas preocupado de que pudiste haber dejado algún recuerdo antes de que te fueras?-

Ante esas palabras Marco mostro un profundo nerviosismo al punto que su rostro casi se vuelve azul, haciendo que Jackie se riera tras esa expresión.

-Tranquilo Marco, si fuera tuyo él estaría cerca de los 15, pero apenas cumplió los 12 años-

-Oh, claro, ya veo, así que… tu… te casaste ¿cierto?- Al preguntar eso se vio como la sonrisa de la cara de Jackie desapareció por completo.

-Si… yo…, estuve casada o eso podría decirse-

-Lo siento, no tienes que contarme nada si te incomoda- se disculpó Marco.

-No es eso, es… complicado. No tuve muchas citas después de que te fuiste, al parecer tú dejaste una expectativa muy alta a cumplir en mí, pero apareció este chico y… prácticamente me insistió por un par de años hasta que le di una oportunidad. Me agrado y la relación avanzo hasta el matrimonio siendo todo amor y felicidad, o lo fue durante 3 horas hasta que note que no era tan buena persona como creí, durante la fiesta mostro un lado completamente diferente, vasto un poco de alcohol para que se volviera arrogante, grosero, empezó a alardear a todo el mundo como si haberse casado conmigo fuese una apuesta ganada, y cuando trate de calmarlo se atrevió a golpearme. Al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo con problemas de alcohol, solo que sabía ocultarlo bastante bien-

-Dime que al menos recibió su merecido-

-Pues paso el resto de la noche en un hospital con la mandíbula rota en 3 partes, y a partir de entonces usa dentadura postiza mientras tiene que comer carne usando un sorbete, así que se podría decir que si, recibió su merecido-

-Lamento oír que terminara así-

-Yo no, la verdad ya me estaba arrepintiendo antes de firmar, además… solo fue una boda civil, así que no prometí nada de " _hasta que la muerte nos separe_ ", si hubiera sido el otro caso… bueno, posiblemente ahora sería viuda-

-¿Pero que hay de tu hijo?, criarlo sola debe ser algo bastante difícil-

-Pues…- ahora Jackie desvió la mirada para ver al joven Jason que parecía divertirse jugando, -admito que hubiera sido bastante difícil, pero la verdad es que no lo conocí hasta hace apenas 6 años-

Marco quedo confundido y la rubia se percató de eso.

-Jason… él… él es otra historia, ahora es tu turno de contar una, ¿no crees?-

Marco comprendió a lo que se refería, era obvio que lo preguntaría, pero supuso que si se trataba de ella, podía hacerlo tal y como lo hizo con Janna.

-No sé por dónde empezar-

-No tienes que contarme todo, solo lo que creas necesario-

-La versión resumida…, pues poco después que me mude a Mewni me enliste al entrenamiento de la guardia real, mi meta era convertirme oficialmente un "Caballero del reino" y sentir que realmente me había ganado mi puesto como escudero de Star. Y mi relación con ella parecía haberse estabilizado, aun éramos los mejores amigos y solo eso, pero…-

En ese punto se pudo notar como su tono de voz y expresiones se volvieron más serias.

-Un año después hubo un ataque al reino, más específicamente hacia Star cuando solo yo estaba con ella, obviamente ella y yo intentamos resolver las cosas dialogando, pero no funcionó y todo termino en una sangrienta batalla, yo cumplí mi trabajo como su amigo y guardián y la protegí, esa podría decirse que fue la ocasión en la que estuve más cerca de la muerte. Perdí el conocimiento por varios días y al despertar lo primero que vi fue a Star a un lado de mi cama con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa de alegría, fue cuándo me dije a mi mismo que deseaba ver esa sonrisa cada vez que despertara-

-¿Y te le confesaste en ese momento?-

-Esperé a que estuviéramos solos, entonces la abrase y le dije como me sentía respecto a ella. Ella solo correspondió mi abrazo y cuando nos separamos fue ella quien me beso, yo no dude en corresponder, y no nos detuvimos ahí, ella y yo fuimos hasta el final esa noche sin que nos importara que ella aún mantuviera una relación con Tom. Yo me convertí en el amante de Star y lo mantuvimos en secreto hasta que encontrara una buena excusa para terminar su relación-

-¿Tom no era el demonio súper posesivo y celoso?-

-Sí, supongo que nos descubrió en algún punto y planeo como separarnos, hasta ahora sigo sin saber cómo lo logró, simplemente se me acercó amistosamente en un mal día para mí y después ya se me culpaba de alta tracción e intento de regicidio. Al final intente escapar al notar que querían ejecutarme y fue Star quien me dio caza por todo todas las dimensiones teniendo un encuentro final en la dimensión de Heckapoo, ahí me capturo y me apreso por 14 años hasta que su hija me libero por accidente-

-¿14 años?, ¿cómo pudo hacer algo así?-

-Sinceramente ya no me importa, volví a la tierra y me encuentro en esta situación, mis padres muertos y cuidado de mi hermana mientras me tengo que adaptar a un mundo que parece completamente diferente a cuando me fui-

-Marco yo…, lo lamento, no debí preguntar-

-Está bien, tarde o temprano tendrías que saberlo, a decir verdad, me alega poder contarte esto, no podía pretender que simplemente no pasó nada, después de todo, solo tú te despediste de mi cuando me fui, espero no haberte hecho sentir mal por mi supuesta muerte-

-Vaya, no tengo idea de cómo debería decir esto, el día que te fuiste sentí que había cometido el peor error de mi vida, y el día que me entere que tu… bueno…, solo me dijeron que había fallecido durante un ataque en el reino de Star, pero yo no lo quería creerlo, no quería aceptarlo y solo me culpaba a mí misma de haberte empujado a irte cuando muy en mi interior deseaba que te quedaras conmigo, pero yo…-

-Jackie- él la interrumpió al notar que ella se lastimaba a sí misma, -En aquella ocasión todos tomamos nuestras propias decisiones, es cierto que tal vez no fueron las mejores y ahora nos arrepentimos de ellas, pero no quiero que pienses que fue tu culpa, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que pasaría, y si alguien tuviera la culpa de algo seria solo yo- hablo sin pensar, pero no se detuvo ahí.

-En aquél entonces yo… yo no estaba bien, yo estaba sobre presionado, vivía en dos dimensiones al mismo tiempo, mi familia se sentía rota después de que mi… mi…- le costaba decir eso, -mi hermano murió en el parto, mis padres se volvieron distantes, yo me volví distante, el verlos así me dolía, Kelly intento apoyarme pero yo lo arruine, no la trate como era debido y la descuide, todo porque dentro de mi solamente podía pensar en una persona-

En ese punto se mostró la tensión y rencor que tenía consigo mismo al apretar sus puños. Pero en ese momento sintió una cálida sensación en sus manos al notar que Jackie lo sujetaba con las suyas mientras lo miraba fijamente con una amable sonrisa

-Después de tanto tiempo y esta musculosa apariencia, aun eres el mismo chico amable y sentimental de antes ¿Verdad?-

Marco llego a avergonzarse mientras sus emociones se calmaban poco a poco por el comentario, pero de cierta manera la hacía feliz pensar que aun tuviera esa impresión de él.

-¿Que puedo decir?, estar cerca de ti siempre me ha hecho hablar antes de pensar-

-¿Eh?, ¿acaso el correcto y pasible Marco Díaz después de contar sus penas amorosas está intentando coquetear con una ex-novia que hasta donde sabe tiene un hijo?- Dijo Jackie con un tono de voz coqueto que logro sacar a relucir los nervios del castaño.

-Lo siento, yo… lo olvide por completo, no quería…- el rostro se merco enrojeció mientras su labia fallaba por los nervios.

Ante este comportamiento la rubia comenzó soltar notables carcajadas que confundieron aún más a Marco.

-Tranquilo Marco, ven, deja te diga un secreto- dijo dándole una seña para que se acercara más a ella.

Marco aun con gran rubor acerco su rostro al de ella para poder escuchar lo que ella le quería decir. Y cuando sus rostros estuvieron uno frente al otro, ella lo tomo por sorpresa de la nuca y forzó a que los labios de él se unieran a los de ella.

Marco no podía estar más sorprendido, sentir que ella presionaba sus labios a los suyos no era la única sorpresa, ella sin pedir permiso había introducido su lengua a la boca de él y prosiguió a juguetear con la de Marco.

El beso no duro mucho, apenas y un par de segundos, y al despegar su rostro al de él para mirar su expresión.

Tal y como lo esperaba, él tenía una expresión boba de que no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, lo que le dio paso a seguir con su juego.

-Mmm, ¿qué pasa Marco?, estoy segura de que eras mejor besador que esto, y si la memoria no me falla, tu lengua se había vuelto totalmente loca la última vez que tuvieron contacto con mis _labios_ \- dijo en un tono totalmente seductor.

-¡Ja…Jackie!, como puedes decir y hacer eso mientras tú hijo puede vernos-

-Oh, cierto, él no es mi hijo-

-… ¿Eh?-

-Bueno, técnicamente si es mi hijo y yo soy su madre… pero no es como si él, no, técnicamente si corre la misma sangre en él que en la mía, pero… estrictamente… es una historia complicada-

-Con que otra historia complicada, tal vez sería mejor escucharla en otra parte, si nos quedamos más tiempo tal vez empiecen a quejarse los que están haciendo fila- dijo señalando como ya había fila de espera para obtener un haciendo en el restaurant.

-¿Ahora me estas invitando a un lugar más privado?, realmente me agrada más tu versión adulta, además conozco una mejor manera de que esas historias se vuelvan un poco más simples- comento ella de manera tentativa.

-Exactamente que tienes en mente- pregunto él intrigado.

-Aun te debo una cerveza, ¿Qué dices?-

-No lo sé, yo…-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaa! / ¡Hyaaaaaaaa!- Se escucharon un par de gritos.

Ambos adultos voltearon a ver de dónde provenían el par de gritos se escucharon en todo el restaurant-

-¡Yo iba en 1° lugar!, yo debía ganar-

-¡El juego dice que yo gane así que acéptalo!-

-¡Tú hiciste trampa!-

-¡Usar el caparazón azul es totalmente valido!-

Al parecer Jason y Marceline estaban nuevamente peleando ya que el rubio había ganado en un videojuego de carreras.

-Sabes, no creo que debamos beber mientras cuidamos de ese par- comento Marco.

-No lo sé, yo creo que ellos se llevan bastante bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

 **… … … Esa misma noche casa de los Díaz… … …**

Después de salir del restaurante y antes de que la pelea de los menores se volviera más llamativa de lo que ya era, los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa de Marco, dado que ambos adultos aun no querían que su encuentro terminara, así que tras un breve regaño a los menores por parte de los mayores, acordaron ir a disfrutar el resto de la tarde juntos.

Ahora mismo Jackie y Marco estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala mientras que en la mesa de centro había varias latas de cerveza que habían pasado a comprar en el camino.

Marceline había invitado a Jason a su habitación a jugar en la consola de videojuegos que ella tenía en su cuarto dando la oportunidad a ambos adultos de tener una conversación más fluida por los temas que tocaban.

-Entonces… déjame ver si entendí, ¿tu adoptaste a Jason cuando él tenía 6 años?- preguntaba Marco y Jackie afirmaba.

-Así es-

-Legalmente eres su madre-

-Sip-

-Pero bilógicamente eres su media hermana-

-Correcto-

-Y dado que su madre biológica murió y no tenía nadie más decidiste criarlo tú sola-

-Si… mi madre no lo tomo nada bien, ya que es el hijo de mi padre y de su difunta amante, era de esperarse que no quisiera siquiera verlo, pero no podía dejarlo así sin más, no tiene ningún otro familiar y mi padre, solo Dios sabe dónde estará después de abandonarnos-

-Valla, la verdad la vida no ha sido lo que esperábamos cuando terminamos la secundaria ¿verdad?-

-Ni me lo digas, tuve que empezar a trabajar para poder pagarme tan siquiera la preparatoria, no tuve tiempo para chicos, o amigas, él día que me gradué todos dijeron ¿quién es ella? ¿Acaso iba en nuestro mismo salón?, obviamente no pude ir a la universidad y me he mantenido con un pequeño puesto de artículos deportivos, pero como han ido las cosas con toda la nueva tecnología, las ventas han estado muy bajas-

-Se cómo te sientes, yo ni siquiera fui a la preparatoria, vuelvo a este mundo y ni siquiera puedo usar correctamente estos celulares con más funciones de las que realmente necesito. Si no fuera porque mis padres nunca cerraron mi cuenta de ahorros, no había podido sacar a adelante este hogar-

-Tal vez porque tus padres nunca creyeron que realmente habías muerto-

-¿Qué?- Marco se sorprendió con ese comentario de Jackie.

-Volví a ver a tus padres un par de veces, ellos me contaron de la noticia de tu muerte, pero ellos ya habían sufrido la pérdida de un hijo y esta vez ellos no lo sintieron así, lo note en su forma de hablar, dado que jamás encontraron tu cuerpo parecían convencidos de que aun estabas ahí, en algún lugar entre dimensiones, perdido pero vivo, si tan solo supieron que siempre tuvieron razón-

-Perdido no, preso seria la palabra correcta-

-Cierto, así que… 14 años dentro de un cristal mágico-

-Si-

-¿Y los padres de Star?, ¿realmente los…?-

-¡No!, por Dios, no, hasta donde sé, sus padres se recuperaron rápido, aunque creo que su padre no recupero su brazo, y no estoy seguro de los padres de Tom-

-Pero como permitió algo así, arriesgar la vida de sus propios padres fue ir demasiado lejos-

-Sinceramente no lo sé y no me importa, lo último que recuerdo fue que Tom me ofreció una bebida para relajarme, después de eso yo estaba rodeado por soldados demonio y mewmanos-

-Bueno, ya he visto lo que el despecho puede convertir a una persona, un día puede ser la persona más gentil de mundo y al siguiente la más rencorosa- dijo en un tono de total depresión al recordar su última platica con su madre.

-Lamento eso-

-No lo hagas, ya he escuchado eso mucho, no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome, tal vez no sea la más indicada para ser su madre, pero soy la última familia que le queda y no pienso darle la espalda, aunque sea difícil para él y para mí-

-Al parecer de una u otra forma terminamos en el mismo bote- comento Marco tratando de amenizar el ambiente.

-Tienes razón, la vida no resultó el cuento de hadas que alguna vez soñé-

-No pensé que te gustaron los cuentos de hadas-

-Marco, todas chicas sueñan con ser princesas y encontrar a su príncipe azul, pero esos sueños mueren cuando se dan cuenta que los príncipes dejaron de existir y solo nos queda enfrentados al dragón nosotras solas-

-Bueno, los niños sueñan con ser súper héroes, pero esos sueños mueren cuando se dan cuanta que a las princesas prefieren enamorarse del chico malo-

-Buen punto, pero en la historia que yo conozco el príncipe azul decidió irse a buscar a su princesa pero resulto ser bruja malvada- Comento Jackie al recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Marco-

-Qué raro, según mi versión de la historia, era un caballero que quería permanecer con la campesina que era aún hermosa que cualquier princesa, pero ella se encelo de la relación que tenía con la princesa y le rompió el corazón al caballero- Marco lentamente movió su torso para que la cabeza de Jackie dejara su hombro y ahora reposara sobre su pecho.

-Tal vez la campesina quería que el caballero le demostrara que su amor era mayor que su amistad con la princesa- Jackie poco a poco acomodo su cuerpo para que su espalda reposara completamente en el pecho de él.

-Pero el caballero se sentía inseguro porque al final ella solo tenía 14 años y él tenía 30 aun cuando no lo aparentaba, no quería sentir que se aprovechaba de esa relación- ahora Marco había enrollado la cintura de ella con sus brazos.

-Pero eso no pareció importarle mucho cuando el último día que se vieron ella le obsequio su más preciado tesoro y él lo aceptó con demasiado gusto- Jackie volteo a ver al rostro de Marco dejando que sus ojos se cruzaran.

-Un tesoro el cual él atesoro, a pesar de que le faltaba la joya que él realmente buscaba- ahora Marco sin pena alguna movió su mano derecha y pasándola por en medio de los dos voluptuosos senos de Jackie y reposándola justo en el centro de su pecho.

-Marco, esa noche yo…, cuando supe que te irías…, sentí un vacío dentro de mí, solo quería tener algo para recordarte, algo que _ella_ jamás pudiera tener-

-Esa noche yo dude, me dije a mi mismo que podía ser feliz el resto de mi vida con la persona que tenía a mi lado en ese momento. Pero al despertar esa persona se había ido solo dejando un mensaje en mi celular que decía "Gracias y te deseo lo mejor"-

Los ojos de Jackie se volvieron vidriosos al mismo tiempo que los de Marco reflejaban cierta ansiedad.

Ambos no dijeron nada más, la boca de Jackie estaba entreabierta, por lo que Marco acercó mas su rostro al de ella, fue cuando noto que ella abría un poco más la boca por reflejo dejándole entender lo que ella esperaba.

Él no perdió más el tiempo y unió su boca a la de ella en un profundo beso en el que sus lenguas se movían desesperadamente por sentir más de esa unión de carne y fluidos.

La rubia se estremeció al sentir como Marco con ambas manos reclamo y presionó sus dos pechos haciéndola gritar dentro de la boca de él.

El castaño no separo en ningún momento la unión de sus bocas ni de masajear esos dos esponjosos bultos de carne que sobresalían del pecho de la rubia.

Pasaron un par de minutos en el que ellos hacían todo lo posible para evitar que sus lenguas abandonaran la boca del otro pero la sensación que sentía Jackie por la posición en la que se encontraba se volvía molesta pero placentera a la vez.

-¡MARCO!- Se escuchó un grito proveniente de segundo piso haciendo que los dos adultos se separaran hasta los dos extremos del sofá.

Marceline y Jason bajaron de las escaleras un poco rápido y llegaron a la sala donde encontraron a los dos adultos con caras completamente enrojecidas, pero no preguntaron el porqué, ambos niños tenían un propósito en ese momento.

-Marco, ¿puede Jason pasar la noche aquí?- pregunto la niña muy emocionada.

-¿Eh?- Tanto Jackie como Marco se confundieron por la petición.

-Hermana, Sr. Díaz, ¿está bien si puedo tener una noche de juegos con Marceline?- dijo respetuosamente el joven rubio.

-¿Ustedes no estaban tratando de matarse uno al otro esta misma tarde?- Pregunto Marco a ambos menores.

-Realmente me disculpo por mi inapropiado comportamiento, suelo perder el temperamento cuando me retan, pero le prometo que no volverá a pasar-

-No te enojes con él hermano, fui yo quien inicio todas las peleas- fue ahora Marceline quien defendió al rubio.

Este extraño cambio de comportamiento no era nada normal, ambos adultos sabían que había algo extraño, pasaron de pelearse a pedir pasar la noche juntos.

Varios engranes giraron en la mente de Marco y cierto instinto de protección se activó.

-Discúlpeme joven Jason, pero podría decirme precisamente ¿cuál es la intención de pasar la noche?, ¿aquí?, ¿en mi casa?, ¿Con mi hermanita?- si la presencia alta y musculosa no era ya lo bastante intimidante, su tono de voz ahora más grave, expresión seria y una ligera presión en el ambiente que emanaba de él lo volvían alguien aterrador.

EL joven rubio mentiría si dijera que no sentía miedo, prácticamente sentía que miraba a un gigante que podría aplastarlo con un dedo si no respondía correctamente.

-Vamos Marco, son solo niños, de seguro solo van a pasar la noche jugando videojuegos y esas cosas ¿verdad?- dijo Jackie recargando su cuerpo en la espalda de Marco y mirando a los dos infantes desde su hombro.

-Sí, él es el primer chico de mi edad que conozco que le gustan los mismos videojuegos que a mí, por eso me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él- dijo la pequeña Marceline en un tono de súplica.

-Vez Marco, solo quieren tener una pijamada, no es como si nunca hubiéramos hecho una pijamada, mientras ellos se divierten nosotros podríamos hacer algo igual de divertido, sería como una pijamada de adultos- dijo la rubia hablando demasiado cerca del oído de Marco.

-Bueno…, viendo que son 3 contra 1…, supongo que está bien que pasen la noche aquí- dijo tratando de fingir resignación pero por dentro era el más emocionado-

-¡Siiiiii!- gritaron ambos infantes mientras chocaban palmas.

-Gracias hermano- dijo Marceline abrazándolo y dirigiéndose a él como "hermano" cosa que solo hace cuando está muy feliz con él.

-Gracias Sr. Díaz- contesto de forma cortes el rubio antes de volver a subir las escaleras junto con Marceline.

-¿Quién diría que el siempre pasivo Marco Díaz cedería tan fácilmente al pensar con la cabeza equivocada?-

-Lo dice quién no ha parado de insinuárseme todo el día- dijo volteando a ver directamente a la rubia.

-Es que siempre fuiste muy lento para captar indirectas, pero olvida eso, que juegos tienes planeados para esta pijamada señor Díaz-

-Bueno, le diré Marceline que tome una ducha, buscare una de mis viejas piyamas para Jason quien también necesita tomar una ducha después de usar ese trajes del láser tag durante tanto tiempo, así que tal vez eso aplica para nosotros también-

-Sabes, ahora estas sonando como el chico seguridad y no como el señor músculo-

-Tú y yo al mismo tiempo en el baño de mi habitación-

-Y… ahora eres el señor seguridad musculoso, puedo lidiar con eso- dijo con una sonrisa pícara entes de ser sorprendida al ser cargada en los brazos del castaño al estilo nupcial.

 **… …. …. Más tarde en esa misma noche… … …**

-Oye Marceline, estas segura que no hay una pijama más chica, esta me queda enorme- comentaba el rubio al entrar a la habitación de la pelirroja vistiendo una pijama roja que le quedaba larga de las extremidades.

-No creo, esa era de mi hermano cuando aún tenía 15 años, no sé por qué mis papas la guardaron tanto tiempo, pero es lo más chico que encontré-

-Supongo que está bien, solo será una noche, la próxima vez traeré mi propia piyama-

-¿Vas a venir más seguido?, si haces eso las personas creerán que somos… tu sabes… novios- dijo la chica totalmente enrojecida.

-¿Eh?, NO, no, no, no, no, es solo que tu hermano y mi hermana parecen llevarse bastante bien, incluso creo que se gustan-

-¿Marco?, Na, parecen llevarse bien, pero no creo que se gusten, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Pues es que mi hermana por lo general suele estar rodeada de tipos que quieren coquetear con ella, pero todos al final son rechazados, y sin no se van por las buenas, terminan con la nariz rota u hombros dislocados-

 **… … … Mientras tanto en el baño del cuarto de Marco… … …**

-Espera Jackie, si haces eso yo… ¡haaaaaaa!-

-¿Que pasa Marco?, ¿acaso tus pezones son sensibles?- decía la rubia mientras lamia y mordisqueaba el pezón derecho de Marco mientras ambos estaban desnudos en la regadera.

-Te mostrare quien es sensible-

 **… … …**

-¿Es enserio?, pero ella se ve muy tranquila y agradable-

-Lo sé, a veces es difícil notar cuando está enojada ya que por lo general siempre tiene una sonrisa muy amable-

\- ¿Y cómo sabes cuándo está molesta?-

-Pues no le pongo atención a la expresión en su rostro, si no a lo que dice-

 **… … …**

-Ma… Marco… espera…, no… no hagas eso…-

-¿Heee?, puedes decir eso, pero tu expresión y cuerpo me dicen otra cosa-dijo el castaño mientras tomaba y presionaba los dos enormes pechos de la rubia y chupaba con fuerza ambos pezones al mismo tiempo.

 **… … …**

-Pues me alegro que tu hermana y Marco se lleven bien, él no ha convivido mucho con otras personas desde que lo conocí, la única otra persona con la que pareció llevarse bien fue mi niñera Janna, pero creo que las cosas no terminaron muy bien entre ellos-

-Pues tu hermano parece alguien muy difícil de tratar-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto la pelirroja un poco ofendida.

-Me refiero que es tan alto, fuerte, esa cicatriz en el ojo que es bastante cool, causa miedo de solo verlo-

-Claro que no, mi hermano es la persona más amable, considerada y cariñosa que jamás haya conocido-

… … …

-¡Aaaaa, Marco!, estas siendo demasiado brusco- dijo Jackie al sentir su entrepierna lamida de manera rápida y profunda.

-¿Acaso quieres que pare?- Cuestionó de manera sensual sabiendo la respuesta.

La rubia no dijo nada y simplemente presiono la cabeza de Marco contra su intimidad para que siguiera haciendo su trabajo.

… … …

-Puedes decirme que hiso tu hermano para volverse tan grande y fuerte- dijo el joven rubio flexionando su brazo intentando que sus bíceps sobresaliera pero sin mucho resultado.

-La verdad no lo sé, él me ha dicho que por 16 años entreno tan duro como si su vida dependiera de ello-

-¿16 años?, ¿Es una broma?

-Nop-

-Y yo creí que la rutina de mi hermana era difícil de seguir-

-Es cierto, ¿Qué hace tu hermana para tener tan buena forma?-

-¿Para qué quieres saber?, ¿no tú ya entrenas demasiado?-

-Pero el entrenamiento de mi hermano es mas de fuerza y no me gustaría volverme una mujer gigante envuelta en músculos, a mí me gustaría ser más rápida y flexible como tu hermana, pero ni Marco ni mis instructores me entrenan para eso y mi niñera nunca hace ejercicio como si su fuerza y velocidad fuera cosa de magia o algo así-

-Pues mi hermana por lo general hace ejercicio 4 días a la semana tiene una dieta estricta de frutas, verduras, cereales y pocas porciones de carne, y cuando come de más realiza más ejercicio para compensarlo-

 **… … … Ahora en la habitación de Marco… … …**

-Sabes Marco, hoy comí más de la cuenta en ese restaurante, además de la cerveza que no debería haber ingerido- dijo de forma seductora mientras tiraba la toalla con la que seco su cuerpo después de la ducha y mientras subía a la cama del castaño donde él ya la esperaba.

-No puedes culparme, tu pedirte tus platillos- respondió en el mismo tono de juego.

-De igual manera, debes a ayudarme a quemar las calorías extras que obtuve hoy- dijo alineando su entrepierna a la de Marco.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?-

-Pues se me ocurre una larga sección de actividad física, pero necesitare un compañero que este a la altura, aunque creo que tú sobrepasas las expectativas-

-En ese caso creo que ya hicimos calentamiento suficiente, ¿te parece bien si empesgamos con el ejercicio intenso?-

Su pregunta fue respuesta al sentir como en la punta de su erección se tocaba en la entrada vaginal de Jackie mientras ellas tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

… … …

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡No es justo!, ya casi ganábamos, ¡cómo es posible que aparezca un " _Deviljho"_ justo cuando habíamos debilitado a la presa principal!- gritaba Marceline tras haber perdido la partida del videojuego.

-No deberías gritar así, nuestros hermanos ya deben de estar durmiendo - dijo Jason un poco preocupado.

-No te preocupes por ellos, el cuarto de mi hermano es a prueba de sonido-

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?-

-Pues mis padres me contaron que hace tiempo mi mamá sufría de "pesadillas" lo que hacía que siempre gritara mucho en las noches. Así que volvieron su habitación a prueba de ruido, por lo que es imposible que nos escuche o escuchemos lo que pasa dentro- comento la joven Díaz.

-Aun así, no creo que debamos hacer mucho ruido, mi hermana debe estar en el cuarto de invitados y hoy debe estar muy cansada-

… … …

-¡No pares Marco!, ¡sigue así!-

-Ja… Jackie-

El momento parecía casi irreal para ambos, Marco por su parte se sentía aquel chico de 14 años que no pensaba claramente al estar en frente de ella, mientras que Jackie juraría que todo era no más que uno de los muchos sueños en el que Marco volvía de Mewni solo para poder estar con ella.

Aquellos tiempos en los ellos eran novios parecían tan cercanos, como si nunca se hubieran separado, como si aquella noche en la que su soñado noviazgo termino jamás hubiera ocurrido y aquella despedida en la que ambos experimentaron por primera vez el placer carnal al que llaman sexo solo hubiera ocurrido un par de días atrás.

Ella podía sentir el miembro caliente de Marco raspar sus paredes y golpear en lo más profundo de su ser mientras él sentía la húmeda y cálida cavidad de ella envolviéndolo con fuerza mientras sus cuerpos se abrazaban con fuerza y sus bocas compartían su aliento y saliva sin poder detenerse.

Jackie por primeras vez desde su despedía se sentía completa, se sentía satisfecha, se sentía feliz y sentía que realmente era amada por la persona que estaba a su lado y que su corazón había amado, odiado, soñado y extrañado por tanto tiempo.

Para Marco el sentimiento era completamente diferente, es cierto que Jackie siempre tuvo un lugar más que especial en su corazón tanto antes y después de haber tenido una relación con ella años atrás, pero ahora, ahora estaba con ella de una manera que jamás se imaginó que volviera a ocurrir, pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si en vez de haber ido a Mewni se hubiera quedado y haber buscado la manera de volver a estar con ella.

¿Qué clase de eventos hubieran podido ocurrir?, ¿Qué clase de futuro hubiera tenido?, ¿hubiera conseguido tener una familia con ella?, ¿sus propios hijos?, ¿sus padres seguirían vivos?, ¿su hermana hubiera existido?, todas esas preguntas que solamente Omnitraxus podría responder en verdad no importaban ni le interesaban, pero el sentimiento de arrepentimiento prevalecía, el arrepentirse de haber dejado ir a esa increíble mujer con la que compartía tan placentero y romántico momento, le hacía pensar que no la merecía.

-Ja…Jackie, yo…, no puedo aguantarlo más-

Jackie no respondió, solamente uso sus brazos y piernas para rodear la espalda del castaño mientras lo besaba con más fuerza y moviendo sus caderas con más velocidad. Ella no tardó mucho en sentir como un espeso liquido salía y era depositado en su interior provocando que ella tuviera el mejor orgasmo que pudiera recordar. O al menos hasta ahora, ya que ninguno de los dos sentía que habían tenido suficiente y estaban más que dispuestos a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

 **… … … Caza de los Díaz, la mañana siguiente… … …**

Marco despertaba lentamente al sentir como unos ligeros rayos de luz atravesaban la cortina de su ventana.

Tras abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de una rubia que recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba mientras ambos estaban desnudos en la cama.

-Buenos días Sr. Díaz- dijo Jackie tratando de hacer un juego de palabras con el apellido del castaño.

-Buenos días Jackie, ¿dormiste bien?-

-No lo sé, ¿dormimos?, no recuerdo nada después de la quinta ronda-

-Creo que nos detuvimos después de las 3:00 am, ¿o eran las 4:00 am?-

-No lo sé, pero definitivamente fue la mejor noche que he tenido- dijo al mismo tiempo que recorría el tonificado torso de del castaño.

-Me alegra saber que esta vez te quedaste hasta que despertara-

-No es como si pudiera caminar correctamente después de todo lo que me hiciste, además, no sería apropiado simplemente desaparecer y tener que cuidar de dos niños por mi cuenta ¿no crees?- dijo eso sobándose el abdomen dándole una clara idea a Marco de que se refería.

El castaño no dijo nada, solo que quedo estático con los ojos completamente abiertos mirando a la rubia.

Jackie noto la expresión de asombro en la mirada de Marco y no pudo evitar soltar un par de carcajadas pues era exactamente la expresión lo que se imaginó que pondría.

-Tranquilo Marco, es un día seguro, es muy poco probable que pueda quedar emb…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar esa palabra se sorprendió al ser completamente envuelta por los brazos del castaño.

-Si eso pasa, te juro que tomara la responsabilidad- dijo Marco de manera seria mirándola a los ojos.

Ella pudo notar en sus ojos la seriedad con la que lo decía, ¿realmente le estaba proponiéndole que tuvieran un hijo juntos?, ¿Le proponían que iniciaran una vida juntos?, ¿Que viviera con él?, ¿Qué se casaran?, no entendía cuál era el verdadero significado de esas palabras pero realmente hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Sin pensarlo mucho la rubia simplemente se lanzó a la búsqueda de unir sus labios de nuevo.

Realmente ambos desfrutaban del tener esa conexión ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos habían olvidado sus problemas por completo y se sentían felices con sus situaciones actuales.

Desgraciadamente su beso fue interrumpido por un fuerte crujido por el estómago del castaño.

-Parce que a alguien se le paso la hora del desayuno, por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Jackie.

-¿Dónde está mi reloj?- Pregunto Marco al notar que su reloj de cabecera no estaba en su lugar. Aunque sinceramente pocas cosas seguían en su lugar después de lo de anoche.

-Creo que ya lo vi- dijo la rubia el tomar el reloj del suelo y mirar la hora, -Según esto son las… 11:30 a.m.-

Ambos adultos se quedaron congelados al notar la hora que era, casi medio día. Puede que ninguno de los dos tuviera trabajo hoy, pero iniciar un día tan tarde no estaba bien, menos cuando sus hermanos debieron haber despertado hace bastante y no habían desayunado.

Rápidamente, ambos buscaron sus ropas y se vistieron para atender a sus hermanos.

Al bajar las escaleras ambos vieron a los dos infantes en la sala frente al televisor, eso los tranquilizó pero no alivio el sentimiento de culpa de haber descuidado a sus hermanos.

-Iré a la cocina y preparare algo rápido- dijo Marco sin perder mucho tiempo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Jackie por su parte quería ir a ayudarle, pero antes de seguirlo decidió ir directamente con los jóvenes y verificar su estado.

-Jason, Marcy, ¿Están bien?-

-¡Jackie!- dijeron ambos al notar a la rubia.

-Por fin despertaste… ¿Y mi hermano?- pregunto Marceline al notar que su hermano no estaba con ella.

-Marco fue a preparar el desayuno, realmente lo sentimos nos despertamos muy tarde- se disculpó la rubia.

-No te preocupes hermana, la niñera de Marceline llego y al notar que ustedes estaban muy dormidos nos preparó un desayuno-

Jackie sintió como su sangre se helaba al escuchar esa frase.

-La… ¿niñera?-

-Sí, mi niñera Janna, dijo que estaría en la cocina por si necesitábamos algo-

Un horrible presentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Jackie al escuchar un nombre que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarse con una escena que si no le helaba la sangre, mínimo le causaba cierta parálisis su cuerpo.

Se trataba de Marco inconsciente en el suelo mientras una chica de cabellera negra con vestimenta ligera y tatuajes al descubierto se preparaba muy tranquilamente un sándwich de mermelada de fresa.

-¿Janna?-

-Hola Jackie, tiempo sin vernos- comento la pelinegra con un tono de voz suave y sereno que solo los que alguna vez conocieron a Janna notarían que realmente está molesta. –Pero el suficiente- eso último lo dijo en un tono que hasta los no muertos se asustarían.

 **Continuara… … …**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaa, esto tomó más de lo que pensaba, pensé que debería dividirlo nuevamente para subirlo en dos partes pero al final decidí continuarlo y llegar hasta este punto. Espero que no tenga muchas faltas de ortografía, por ser tan largo se volvió tedioso tener que darle una 3° vez.**

 **¿Recuerdan que les comente que por cuestiones de trabajo no iba a poder subir tan seguido?, pues la situación se mantiene, y lo peor es que no tendré vacaciones, así que esto seguirá un poco (muy) lentas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por si lo habían olvidado, este fic estaba destinado a ser un harem con alguna escena parcialmente erótica de vez que cuando, así que no esperen una escena así en cada episodio ni que los personajes prácticamente se la pasen buscando tener relaciones ya que ese no es el punto.**

 **Recuerden que me encanta leer sus comentarios (buenos o malos) y suelo responder las preguntas o cuestionamientos del fic (Siempre y cuando no pidan spoilers) ya sea durante el siguiente capítulo, mediante una nota al final, o les contesto de manera privada a los usuarios con cuenta.**

 **Gizclave: Perdón ya que no te ultimo mene respondí el último mensaje, no sabía si era pregunta o solamente comentario, pero básicamente tu teoría 1 es la que más se acerca, excepto que no fue a Star y no fue de manera sutil. Y gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Y también gracias a: WolfCerberus, Or-lan-do626, horus100, Neko Iron Gauntlet y Solesc por su apoyo en el capítulo pasado. Espero poder seguir escribiendo lo más pronto posible.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Un buen fin de semana

**Un buen fin de semana**

 **.**

El reino de Mewni apenas lograba recuperar su ritmo cotidiano, a tan solo 2 meces de la devastadora masacre de mewmanos y demonios las cosas por fin parecían que mejoraban, pero solo lo parecían.

En el salón principal del castillo la reina Star Butterfly miraba a su hija quien tenía una mirada de incredulidad.

Ese día era exactamente el cumpleaños 14 para la princesa Estela y ahora ella sostenía en sus manos la varita de que le otorgo su madre siendo ésta ahora totalmente suya.

No hubo celebración o una gran audiencia, ni siquiera invitados, solo la princesa y su madre que le advertía de las responsabilidades de poseer una varita que abre un vínculo entre su portador y la magia misma.

-Madre, ¿estas segura de esto?, tu siempre dices lo mucho que hay que cuidar la varita, yo apenas y se algunos hechizos, no sé si pueda defenderla yo sola-

-Hija mía, yo recibí una varita al igual a esta el día que cumplir los 14-

-Creí que no celebrabas tu cumpleaños porque es el mismo día del tronco-

-Bien, el día siguiente de mi cumpleaños 14, pero eso no es el punto, mi madre me dijo que proteger la varita de ahora en adelante seria mi responsabilidad, pero yo no te diré eso-

La niña miraba a su madre con más duda.

-Tu deber no es proteger la varita, tu deber es aprender a usarla para poder protegerte a ti y a los que más lo necesiten-

-¿Cómo un héroe?- preguntaba con más entusiasmo.

-Si… algo así, más bien como una heroína- contento Star sabiendo el fanatismo que tiene su hija por los héroes.

-Pero, ¿Y si no soy los suficientemente fuerte?, mi magia no es tan fuerte como la tuya-

-Oh vamos, yo no sabía ningún hechizo antes de poseer una varita, y valla que fue difícil poder usar la magia solo con las manos, y también sé que tienes miedo, tal vez fui más sobreprotectora de lo que esperaba y Tom… desearía que hubiera sido un mejor padre para ti-

La joven princesa jamás había desarrollado un espíritu valeroso como lo había hecho su madre a su edad, pues toda su vida había vivido en una familia que se sentía rota, con sus padres peleándose todo el tiempo, con miedo a hacer enojar a su padre, con miedo de aprender a usar magia que hiriera a los demás, solo encontrando ánimos en las historias de héroes que le contaba su madre.

-Sé que tienes un gran potencial, y sé que tienes miedo de desarrollarlo, aún recuerdo todos tus infantiles berrinches, incluso a mí me costaba trabajo contener toda esa liberación de magia, pero sé que con el tiempo serás tu quien la controlara y no ella a ti, la varita te ayudara a canalizar ese poder-

-¿Y qué pasa papá?, cuando el vuelva estará más enojado que nunca-

-No te preocupes por él, me asegurare de que cumpla con su castigo por todo lo que hizo- dijo sobándole la cabeza.

-¿Pero si vuelve antes de saber usar bien mi magia?, ¿Y si intenta llevarme otra vez?, no quiero ir con él, él me da miedo, no quiero que ustedes dos se peleen otra vez-

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, confías en tu mamá ¿cierto?- la princesa solo asintió con la cabeza, -entonces confía en que tengo un plan para todo-

-Está bien, ¿pero y ahora qué?, ¿tendré clases especiales para usar la varita?-

-¿Clases?, ¿Realmente quieres más clases?, ya has tenido clases de historia de Mewni, clases de baile, clases de posiciones mágicas, clases de monstruos, clases de piano, clases de cocina, incluso clases de matemáticas, sabes lo difícil que fue encontrar a alguien en Mewni que supiera algo tan raro, incluso hace unos meses pediste clases de ciencias, ¿Cómo es posible que teniendo magia te importe algo tan aburrido y complicado como la ciencia?- decía de forma dramática.

-Pero me gusta aprender- se defendió la princesa.

Star dio un suspiro antes de continuar…

-Aaaaa, como es posible que mi hija sea tan nerd, a veces simplemente te pareces tanto a tu… sabes que, no importa, si eres nerd o aventurera, no necesitas clases para usar magia, pero tal vez sea buena idea empezar hacer tus propias notas, puedes practicar los hechizos que ya sabes, siéntete libre de usar mi viejo libro de apuntes, además y si realmente quieres aprender cosas nuevas, bueno, solo es experimentar con la varita, ya verás que será divertido, solo concentra tu magia, imagina algo que te guste y bum, ya verás que la magia hará el resto, " _no como la aburrida y complicada ciencia_ "- eso ultimo lo murmuro, -ahora ve y practica tu imaginación- dijo dándole la indicación que se podía retirar.

-Su majestad- entro un guardia a la habitación interrumpiendo el momento de madre e hija.

-¿sí?, ¿qué ocurre?-

-Su madre, la gran Reina Moon la está buscando-

-O cierto, el juicio, voy en seguida-

-¡Estela, tu abuela y yo saldremos un par de horas!, no salgas del castillo, le diré a tu escudero que…-

Al momento de voltear a ver a su hija a su alrededor de ella había un notorio incendio que quemaba las alfombras y cortinas de la habitación-

-Mamá, yo solo intente hacer un arcoíris pero no salió bien- dijo Estela completamente asustada.

-Wow, un deja-vu- murmuro Star un poco nerviosa.

.

 **… … … Mientras tanto en la tierra… … …**

.

Marco estaba recobrando el conocimiento, se sintió mareado y con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y sentía que sus manos estaban esposadas a su espalda y el resto de su cuerpo atado a una silla.

-Vaya, por fin despertaste, y yo que ya traía una cubeta de agua para despertarte- dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

-¿Janna?, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?- pregunto Marco al reconocer la voz.

-¿Yo?, intento averiguar si con un poco de agua fría puedo bajarle la temperatura a un perro calenturiento- dijo al arrojarle una cubeta de agua al castaño.

-¡Janna!, no desperdicies agua así, y menos dentro de… espera un momento, ¿estamos dentro de mi GYM?, ¿revisaste que los sacos de boxeo no estuvieran en el suelo?, esos no deben mojarse-

-¿EH?, ¿Es enserio?, ¿es eso lo que más te preocupa?, estas atado en una silla en un cuarto oscuro ¿y lo único que te preocupa son que no se mojen los sacos de boxeo?-

-Seamos sinceros, esta no es la primera vez que despierto atado a una silla, y tampoco es la primera vez que eres tú quien me ata a una silla-

-Te dije que no funcionaría- hablo una tercera voz que fácilmente Marco reconoció como la de Jackie.

-¡Jackie!, se supone que debías mantenerte callada hasta que te diera la señal, ahora la broma no tendrá sentido- Se quejó Janna.

En ese momento las luces de la habitación se encendieron revelando que realmente estaban en el pequeño GYM que Marco había construido en su patio trasero mientras Jackie estaba a un lado del apagador comiendo muy tranquila un plato de cereal y Janna con una cara de molestia frente a Marco.

-Bueno, te reconoció solamente con la voz, y es obvio que no está en lo más mínimo aterrado- comento la rubia.

-¿Alquilen puede decirme que está pasando?- si no estaba asustado, si estaba muy confundido.

-Ña, como sea- dijo Janna con un rostro de resignación. -Pues resulta que después de dejarte inconsciente con uno de tus sartenes, Jackie y yo tuvimos una no muy amistosa charla, pero para no molestar a los niños te trajimos aquí-

-Al principio me sorprendí de ver a Janna- interrumpió Jackie, -aquí en tu casa, y a ti inconsciente en el suelo, y bueno… las cosas se pusieron un poco raras con la lluvia de cuchillos-

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué lluvia de cuchillos?- pregunto Marco.

-Eso no importa, lo que realmente importa es que después de hablar de manera más " _civilizada_ "…-

-¿civilizada?, intentaste usar la podadora contra mi- interrumpió Jackie.

-¿Podadora?- cuestiono Marco.

-Ja, se queja la chica que oculta 2 pistolas de 45mm debajo de su vestimenta-

-¿Pistolas?-

-¿Cómo se supone que me defendiera contra alguien que claramente usa magia para pelear contra un simple humano?-

-¿Magia?-

-no hay ninguna prohibición de usar magia en una pelea de chicas-

-Tampoco usar armas contra la magia-

-¡OIGAN!- grito el castaño llamando la atención de las dos chicas. -¿De qué rayos están hablando?-

-Eeeee, ¿Qué no es obvio?, estábamos peleando por ti- dijo sin más la pelinegra.

-… … …- al parecer Marco no logro entender. -¿Pelear… por mí?-

-Aaaaa, ¿cómo puedes seguir siendo tan lento con las mujeres?- se quejó Janna.

-De cierta forma eso es lo que siempre me gusto de él- Comento su Jackie sin dejar de comer del plato de cereal.

-Si es cierto, pero esa no es excusa para volverse un mujeriego infiel-

-¿Mujeriego infiel?, yo jamás haría algo así- protesto Marco.

-¿En serio?, y por qué razón te encontré a ti y Jackie desnudos en tu cama un par de días después de que te me confesaste-

-En mi defensa, tú me rechazaste- comento Marco.

-Yo jamás dije algo así-

-Me golpeaste y te fuiste después de que te bese, ¿Cómo se supone que tomara eso?-

-Yo… bueno, me sentí nerviosa y solo actué ¿si?, ¿Cómo se supone que digiriera que el chico que siempre me gusto volviera después de casi 15 años de pensar que estaba muerto, se me confiesa y me roba un beso?, dime Díaz, ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar?-

-Yo tengo una versión diferente de como pudo terminar esa historia- Comento Jackie en un tono juguetón haciendo molestar más a Janna.

-Janna, yo… lo lamento ¿sí?, yo jamás he tenido la intención de engañar a nadie o jugar con los sentimientos de ninguna de ustedes, mantengo lo que dije antes, siempre me gustaste al mismo nivel que Jackie, pero siempre me diste mucho miedo, y bueno… ustedes conocen mi mal historial al salir con cualquier chica, así que cuando te fuiste di por hecho que no querías llegar a ese tipo de relación, así que no pensé siquiera en insistir-

\- ¿Y qué hay de mi Marco?- pregunto Jackie tras terminar su cereal y ponerse a un lado de Janna. -¿Qué es lo que te llevo a ir tan lejos conmigo?-

-Es como ya te dije, tu siempre fuiste una chica especial para mí, y convivir ayer me hizo arrepentir de muchas de las decisiones que tome, debí procurarte más, debí mostrarte lo mucho que me importabas y no quería echar a perder las cosas nuevamente, así que si, fui enserio nuevamente contigo y me alegró bastante que me dieras la oportunidad de emendar nuestra relación-

-¿En serio crees que continuaría en una relación contigo después de todo esto?- comento Jackie con voz fría.

Tras esas palabras la mente de Marco se paralizó, cierto espasmo se formaba en su pecho y sus manos comenzaban a temblar, justo la misma sensación que tuvo la primera ver que ella termino su relación.

-Yo… no, tienes razón, no sé en qué estaba pensando, ya estaba más que claro que soy el menos indicado para tener una relación, ustedes se merecen algo mejor, a alguien que realmente sepa dales su lugar y solo tenga ojos para ustedes y nadie más, no un sujeto como yo que nunca ha podido corresponder correctamente a los sentimientos de los demás, yo…, Oh por Dios, arruine todas mis relaciones por pensar en usa sola persona y ¿para qué?, perdí todo y ahora no tengo el derecho de pedirle a ninguna de ustedes que me den una oportunidad más-

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?- cuestiono Janna con un tono igualmente frio.

-No- El tono deprimido de Marco cambio a uno serio.

El castaño comenzó a ponerse de pie rompiendo la silla en la que estaba atado, haciendo que las cuerdas se aflojaran y pudiera retirárselas. Y lo que sorprendió más a ambas fue que sin mostrar esfuerzo rompió la cadena de las esposas que retenían sus maños en su espalda para posteriormente romperlas por completo quedando totalmente libre.

-Sé que ya deje en claro que no merezco a ninguna de las dos, y tal vez suena más que estúpido decir esto ahora, pero si alguna de ustedes dos está dispuesta a darme una sola oportunidad, les prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para poder formar una relación estable-

-¿Okeeey?, eso sí fue inesperado- comento la pelinegra.

-En ese caso…- hablo Jackie al mismo tiempo abrazaba de manera muy atrevida al brazo derecho de marco presionando de manera notoria sus pecho a él. –Tomare tu oferta con mucho gusto-

-¿Eh?, pero creí que tú ya no estabas interesada en continuar conmigo-

-Yo jamás dije tal cosa, yo solo te cuestione y tu supusiste el resto-

-Significa que realmente quieres continuar saliendo conmigo-

-Claro que sí, durante 16 años busque sin éxito a un hombre que pudiera igualarse a ti, ahora que realmente volviste no pienso dejarte ir, no importa lo que pase, además- ahora se acercó al oído del castaño para susurrarle, - _lo que hicimos anoche, fue la mejor sensación que jamás haya tenido, y realmente me gustaría repetirlo y pronto_ \- el castaño no pude evitar sonrojarse por ese comentario y recordando varios fragmentos de la noche anterior.

-Aww, que tierno, pero ahora es mi turno- Dijo Janna al apoderarse del brazo izquierdo de Marco de la misma manera que lo hizo Jackie sorprendiendo a los otros dos pero molestando más a Jackie.

-Janna, ¿puedes explicarme que es lo que estás haciendo?- preguntó la rubia con cierta molestia reflejada en su tono de voz.

-¿Qué? , él dijo " _si alguna de ustedes dos_ ", eso significa que yo también puedo formalizar una relación con él, además, perdí muchos años de mi vida y ahorros para realizar hechizos que lo trajeran de la muerte, obviamente en vano, y solo para poder estar con él, ni creas que perderé mi oportunidad solo porque fuiste la primera en hacer tu movimiento- contesto la pelinegra compartiendo una mirada amenazante con la rubia.

 _"Oh no, ¿porque parece que las cosas solo van a empeorar a partir de ahora?"_ pensó el castaño.

.

 **… … … Varias horas después… … …**

.

Marco estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala mientras Jackie y Janna lo acompañaban sentadas a su lado quienes se recargaban de manera provocativa mientras veían una de las muchas películas que Marco se perdió durante su periodo de cristal decorativo de calabozo.

Él las veía a ambas y se veían felices y cómodas disfrutando de simplemente su compañía, pero en la cabeza de Marco aun no comprendía como había llegado a esa situación.

… … …

Después de haber confesado el cómo se sentía respecto a las dos chicas, ellas declararon una pequeña guerra en la que durante varios minutos ellas dos discutieron, de manera civilizada, mientras Marco limpiaba el desastre que causaron dentro del GYM.

Al terminar ambas le pidieron a Marco una respuesta, ¿A quién de las dos escogería?, dándole hasta el final del día para que lo pensara claramente.

Durante ese tiempo Marco comió un ligero tentempié dado que se había pasado la hora de su desayuno y decidió mejor enfocarse en preparar la comida, y dado que no tenía suficientes ingredientes en su refrigerador decidió salir a comprar.

Salió el solo, dejando a ambas chicas con los dos menores en su casa, ellas querían darle todo el espacio necesario para pensar y él aprovechaba todo momento para definir su elección.

Si era cierto que ambas le gustaban y se sentía atraído tanto emocional como físicamente hacia ellas, no podía compararlas una con la otra, cada una tenían características que le encantaban a Marco y que las volvía únicas, pero ese no era el verdadero problema.

El problema era que ya no eran adolescentes o jóvenes adultos, ya eran totalmente adultos buscando estabilidad en sus vidas, ya no buscaban tener una relación en la que serían unas cuantas salidas y ver qué pasaba, no podía opinar por ellas, pero para él, él realmente buscaba formalizar una familia, así que el problema no era solo tener una novia, sino tener una novia que posiblemente se convertiría en su esposa.

Janna parecía más que adecuada, ya trataba a Marceline como si fuera su propia hija, pero cuidar de una niña por determinado tiempo a criarla como su hija había mucha diferencia, también estaba el punto que ella no necesitaba trabajar pues tenía una pensión por haber servido en el ejército, pero realmente no se la imaginaba como una ama de casa y sabía que aun a ella le encantaba disfrutar de ciertas conducta riesgosas.

Por otra parte Jackie definitivamente sería una mejor madre, ella entendía lo que era cuidar de un niño todo el tiempo, y debía admitir que ese tal Jason parecía un buen chico, la idea de adoptarlo y criarlo como su hijo para entrenarlo en combate parecía más tentadora que entrenar a su propia hermana por alguna extraña razón.

Y si lo pensaba en el sentido que a quien prefería para pasar el resto de su vida como una pareja, simplemente no había respuesta, no sabía la razón, tal vez no quería dejar ir a ninguna de ellas, no después de que ambas demostraran querer estar con él, o tal vez la idea de perder a alguien más en su vida le disgustaba.

Con todos esos pensamientos que no lo llevaban a ningún lado. Realizo las compras y espero que al volver a casa pudiera discutir todo eso con ellas dos.

Cuando volvió a su casa la escena que vio parecía poco creíble, Jackie y Janna habían realizado todo tipo de tareas domésticas.

Su casa se veía impecable, la sala sin basura de frituras o las cervezas que habían quedado ayer, los trastes de la cocina lavados, los baños impecables, los muebles y adornos sacudidos, y los responsables eran las dos chicas ayudadas por los dos menores.

Es cierto que Marco siempre mantenía la casa limpia, pero jamás había tenido el tiempo para hacerlo tan a fondo como se encontraba ahora.

-¿Chicas?, ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto el castaño.

-De que hablas Marco, solo estamos arreglando un poco la casa después del desastre que realizo Janna con los cuchillos- Dijo Jackie tomando una de las bolsas que tenía Marco y llevándola a la cocina.

-También reparando ciertos daños que causaron ciertos proyectiles originados por Jackie- Dijo Janna haciendo exactamente lo mismo que la rubia.

-Claro… ¿alguno de ustedes dos sabe lo que realmente pasa?- pregunto a los dos menores.

-Mi hermana y la señorita Janna han estado realizando competencias desde que usted salió, y creo que ahora toca la competencia de cocinar- contesto Jason.

-Ya veo, ustedes pueden descansar un rato, necesito hablar con ellas- Ambos menores se dirigieron a la sala mientras que Marco a la cocina donde estaban las dos chicas.

-Ok basta las dos- llamo la atención de ambas.

-¿De qué hablas cielo?- contestó Jackie.

-De eso mismo, limpian mi casa, quieren preparar la comida y ahora me llaman de manera cariñosa, ustedes están compitiendo para mostrarme quien sería mi mejor pareja-

-Pues claro, es decir, tenemos que incentivarte a preferir una sobre la otra- Contesto Janna.

-Bien, pues ese el problema, ahora imaginasen que hacen todo esto y más, ¿cómo se sentirán si no son la elegida?-

Ambas se quedaron calladas pensando en las palabras del castaño y realmente a ninguna le gustaba esa idea.

-¿Y que se supones que hagamos?, tienes a dos chicas que están interesadas en ti y dices que quieres a ambas, pero no puede escoger entre una de ellas, así que si tienes una mágica manera de resolver esto sin que ninguna resulte herida en el proceso soy toda oídos- dijo Janna.

Por la mente de Marco pasaba una idea, una idea que en su propia opinión no solo era ridícula, sino más bien estúpida, pero en su indecisión era la única que tenía.

-Desearía poder salir con ambas- soltó esas palabras sin más.

Tanto Janna como Jackie se quedaron con una expresión de no creer lo que dijo.

-¿Estas pidiéndonos salir contigo, las dos, al mismo tiempo?- Pregunto aun incrédula Jackie.

-Ya sé que suena igual de mal a lo que es, pero realmente no creo poder escoger entre una de ustedes, a ambas las conozco desde hace mucho, con ambas viví tanto buenas como malas experiencias, las dos muy atractivas, y a pesar de que ambas tienen personalidad muy diferencies siempre me encanta pasar tiempo con ustedes, y el pensar que tengo que romper un vínculo para conservar otro es una idea que realmente me molesta, por eso no quiero alejar a ninguna de ustedes, por eso quisiera tener una oportunidad con ambas, claro que si ambas están de acuerdo, pero si realmente les molesta la idea, están en todo su derecho de cortar toda relación conmigo y lo entenderé-

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos mientras procesaban la propuesta. Segundos que se volvieron agobiantes para el castaño hasta que Janna hablo.

-Mira Marco, sabes perfectamente que siempre he sido alguien de mente abierta, y te conozco, siempre eres alguien que cumple con su palabra o lo da todo de sí para cumplirla. Así que realmente no me importaría la idea de… _compartir_ , pero tienes que prometer que no me veras como la segunda, o el repuesto, quiero mi lugar, quiero que si acepto esto seré tratada como realmente tu pareja y no solo una chica más, si puedes cumplir con eso, aceptare compartirte- Dijo la pelinegra con toda seriedad.

Jackie por otra parte parecía más indecisa, y no era para menos, ella no era precisamente alguien quien toleraba los celos.

-Marco, yo… no te mentiré, no quiero eso, realmente deseo que solo me mimaras a mí y solo a mí, pero ya te aleje una vez y no deseo cometer nuevamente ese error, si realmente estas dispuesto a ir con esto de la poligamia tienes que prometerme los mismo, no habrá una favorita, seré tu pareja y no solo una chica extra, no quiero sentirme celosa de Janna, ya en sí es muy incómodo hablar de compartir el chico que me gusta-

Ahora el más sorprendido de todos era el mismo castaño, darles esa propuesta ya era demasiado arriesgado, y sinceramente no esperaba que alguna de las dos pudiera estar de acuerdo, mucho menos las dos.

-¿Quieren decir que están bien con esto?-

-Admito que mi relación con Janna nunca fue de las más estables, apenas y hablábamos y dudo que alguna vez la considerara realmente como una amiga, por Dios, literalmente intentamos mataron entre nosotras ésta mañana, pero reconozco que comparto el mismo sentimiento hacia ti como lo hace ella, así que si es la mejor manera de por fin tener una relación estable contigo estoy dispuesta a intentarlo -

-Tampoco es que tomemos esto a la ligera Marco, todos somos adultos y no simples jóvenes con hormonas alborotadas, se lo que siento por ti y no quiero perdérsete nuevamente, no quiero volver a sentir que pierdo a los que me importan, y si te soy sincera, desde que cuido de tu hermana no he dejado de pensar en ¿que sería tener una familia propia?, pero jamás encontré al adecuado para iniciar ese proyecto hasta que volviste, por eso no pienso perder esta oportunidad-

Marco en ese momento se sentía sumamente afortunado, casi como uno de sus muchos sueños de adolecente donde en vez de ser el chico seguridad sin confianza de hablarles a las chicas, era el chico confianza que lograba tener la atención de las chicas más hermosas.

Sin pensarlo mucho atrapo a ambas chicas entre sus brazos y les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias, les prometo que no dejare que se arrepientan de esto-

Aunque ambas chicas se sentían un poco incomodas compartiendo un abrazo de tres, no pusieron nada de resistencia y solo se dejaron presionar por ese par de brazos fornidos.

-¿Sabes?- comento Janna a Jackie. –Ahora puedo entender esa obsesión de Star por unos buenos abdominales, son mejores cuando están en un chico que en una chica- dijo mientras usaba su mano izquierda para sentir el marcado abdomen de Marco.

" _Yo podría discutir eso_ " pensó Marco sabiendo que ambas chicas tenían un firme pero sexi vientre con ligeros abdominales marcados de los cuales ya había disfrutado con una de ellas.

-No lo sé- respondió la rubia a la pelinegra, -Sus abdominales se ven bien y se sienten bien, pero personalmente hay otras partes que me llaman más la atención- Dijo Jackie mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba el glúteo derecho del castaño quien se sorprendió.

Acto seguido Janna hizo lo mismo pero con su mano derecha en el glúteo izquierdo de Marco.

-Wow, también esta parte se siente muy firme, realmente esa dimensión hizo maravillas de tu cuerpo- comento la castaña.

" _No lo puedo creer, hace un momento dudaban de tener una relación compartida y ahora actúan como pervertidas con mi trasero_ " pensó Marco.

-Bien Jackie, ¿Te importaría encargarte de la comida mientras yo igualo el marcador?- dijo Janna

-¿Eh?, de que hablas-

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, el trato es que él debe tratarme de la misma manera que a ti, y ahora tienes una ventaja que debo nivelar-

Acto seguido, Janna jalo a marco hasta el GYM del patio trasero dejando a una Jackie tanto confundida como molesta.

-¿Cómo rayos se supone que no sienta celos de esto?- se dijo a sí misma la rubia mientras comenzaba a preparar una comida para 5 personas mientras Janna y Marco pasaba algo de tiempo a solas.

… … …

Ahora mismo mientras descansaban en el sofá, Jackie notaban que Janna se había quedado dormida en el otro brazo de Marco, por lo que se dispuso a platicar con el castaño ya que parecía tan tenso que no prestaba atención a la película.

-Valla que quedo exhausta después de " _eso"_ ¿verdad?- el no respondió, solo se sintió aún más nervioso, por lo que la rubia continuo, -así que dime, ¿Con quién se sintió mejor?, ¿Janna o yo?-

-Eeeee… ¿es una de esas pregunto en las que sin importar lo que responda yo salgo perdiendo?

-Valla que tienes miedo de quedar mal con cualquiera de las dos, pero supongo que eso está bien, siempre fuiste alguien de gran corazón y también con algo más que también es grande-

-¡Jackie!, jamás pensé que hablaras tan fácilmente de esa forma-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, además, no dijo nada que no sea cierto, solo mírala, esta totalmente exhausta pero tu… parece que aun podrías seguir de ánimo para unas cuantas rondas más-

Acto seguido la rubia atrapo la cabeza de Marco y reclamó sus labios en un profundo beso.

-¡Hey!- reclamo la pelinegra quien despertó por el movimiento del castaño.

-Lo siento Janna, no puedes culparme por querer un poco más de él-

-No te culpo por eso, te culpo por querer ver una aburrida película de hace 14 años mientras podríamos está haciendo esto- Janna tomo la cabeza de Marco para igualmente besarlo.

-¡Oye! era mi turno- que quejo la rubia arrebatando nuevamente el rostro de Marco y repetir un beso.

-O ya veo, quieres otra competencia, tienes que saber que esta vez no me contendré-

-Ya somos dos-

-Esperen chicas, recuerden que no estamos so…-

A Marco se le privo de habla cuando ambas chicas se sentaron en cada una de sus piernas y comenzaron a tomar turnos rápidos para reclamar los labios del castaño una y otra vez.

La mente de Marco poco a poco se puso en blanco hasta que lo único en lo que pensaba era en poder disfrutar de la compañía y placer de esa experiencia.

 **… … …Mientras tanto en la habitación de Marceline… … …**

-Mar… Marcy…, por favor no hagas esto, si tu hermano nos encuentra así de seguro me aplastara como a una hormiga- Decía Jason totalmente nervioso.

La pequeña Marceline le había tomado bastante cariño al chico rubio al punto de tras la victoria en una partida de su videojuego favorito, se abalanzó a abrazarlo pero lo derribó al hacerlo.

Estando en el suelo la joven pelirroja simplemente no se aguantó las ganas de acurrucarse con el cuerpo del joven rubio como si él fuera una almohada.

-Solo un poco más- insistió Marceline.

-Espera, acaso te estas… por favor no te duermas-

Después de eso ella durmió una corta siesta de 1 hora mientras él se quedó paralizada 1 hora rezando porque ninguno de los extraños ruidos que se escuchaban del piso de abajo fuera el del Marco subiendo las escaleras.

 **.**

 **… … … Esa misma noche… … …**

 **.**

Marco se encontraba en su sillón sentado meditando los acontecimientos de los días anteriores mientras miraba al techo.

*Su reencuentro con Janna.

*Su aventura en el Laser Tag.

*Su reencuentro con Jackie.

*Su recién formada relación con quienes alguna vez fueron la chica de sus sueños y la chica de sus pesadillas.

*Y la extraña sospecha de que algo ocurría entre su hermanita y el hermano de Jackie.

Por primera vez en meses el castaño se sentía tranquilo y relajado, como si su vida estuviera retomando sentido.

No era la vida de riesgos y aventuras con sus mejores amigos que alguna vez soñó cuando decidió iniciar su entrenamiento para ser un caballero de Mewni, pero por primera vez desde ese momento se sentía feliz. Tenía una nueva familia, aunque fuera solo su hermana, tenía un hogar propio, tenía un vehículo el cual disfrutaba manejar, un empleo un tanto complicado pero gratificante, tenía dos sexis y atrevidas novias, y todo parecía ir cuesta arriba conforme pasaba el tiempo, a solo dos meses parecía que su vida se había reconstruido satisfactoriamente. Lo único que podía desear para su futuro es que las cosas siguieran ese rumbo.

Ahora se levantaba del sillón y se disponía de ir a dormir para poder iniciar su lunes laboral con energías.

 ** _-Ding Dong-_** Sonó el timbre de la casa.

Marco lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj de su celular el cual marcaba las 9:43 pm.

 _"¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?"_ pensó el castaño.

Se acercó a la puerta y miro la pantalla da la cámara solo para recordar que Janna la había averiado cuando allanó su hogar, lo que le recordaba que debía conseguir una réplica de la tarjeta de acceso y llaves para ella si no quería volver a que ocurriera ese accidente.

Así que abrió la puerta sin siquiera preguntar de quien se trataba, pues no le importaba quien fuera, si era alguna de sus novias que olvido algo, o un repartidor de pizza con dirección equivocada como ya le ha pasado anteriormente, o alguna broma pesado como las que suelen hacer los chiquillos de su calle, ni siquiera le importaba si era algún asaltante que intentaría hacer su fechoría en su hogar y que con gusto molería a golpes. Solo se limitó a abrir la puerta sabiendo que nada podía quitarle el buen humor que obtuvo en ese productivo fin de semana.

Al abrir la puerta se paralizo al ver a una mujer de cabello dorado en un peinado muy extravagante con un vestido muy elegante con una postura recta y que mantenía un rostro completamente estoico al ver fijamente al castaño.

-Marco, necesito tu ayuda-

Acto seguido la puerta se cerró con fuerza y se escuchó como se colocaban todos los cerrojos de la puerta y en todas las ventanas y puertas de su casa se despegaban cortinas metálicas de seguridad.

Y esa es la historia de como el mejor fin de semana en la vida de Marco se fue al carajo en 5 segundos.

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

 **.**

 **Hola a todos, ¿Cómo han estado?, yo un poco más relajado del trabajo y con ganas de seguir esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad este lo sentí un poco corto cuando lo escribí e intente meter un poco de relleno entre la narrativa porque simplemente quiera dejar el capítulo en este punto para dejarlos con algo de ansiedad.**

 **Gracias a Kevbray, Rath emblem, KamenDoctor, sigh nero, gizclave, Neko Iron Gauntlet, natsu dragneel354, Sr. MEGA KAKUAMAN y a todos los lectores por su apoyo y sus comentarios.**

 **Espero leer sus comentarios y les recuerdo que sus dudas las suelo aclarar y sea en el siguiente capítulo o en un mensaje privado (para los que tienen cuenta de esta página).**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
